Save Me
by sazcmc
Summary: Sharpay is being hurt by her boyfriend Zeke, and her best friend Troy tries to help and he falls for her. But when she goes missing, and Zeke won't say where, what will Troy do? Rated M for abuse and swearing
1. Trailor

_Hey Read and Review please, tell me what you think! I won't start this story if I get NO reviews, so if you read it, review it!!! Thanks so much, love yous all._

_Love Coop_

**

* * *

**

**Trailor**

**Life at East High seemed so normal**

_Shows the entrance to the school with some people walking into it as the bell rings for classes to begin_

**But for some pupils, life was far from normal**

_Shows Sharpay Evans walking down the corridor, she walks past Troy and completely ignores him, he looks at her, confused_

**Starring Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Flashes to Sharpay getting walking into her bedroom and shutting the door behind her and then she sits down and hugs her kness tightly_

**The girl who has no idea what normal is, not with her relationship**

_Screen shows Zeke slapping Sharpay in slow motion, she cries out_

**But she keeps taking him back and clinging onto the hope**

_Screen shows Zeke hugging Sharpay and kissing her as he apologises, while she cries_

**That he will change...**

**Also starring Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Screen shows Troy sitting in one of the chairs in the theatre sighing_

**A friend who just wants to help**

_"Sharpay please just let me help you!" Troy cried, grabbing her wrist as she walked away from him_

_"Shut up Bolton you don't know anything!" Sharpay cried out and wriggled free before running away from him, across the lawn_

**But she keeps refusing it**

_"Sharpay I'm only here to help." Troy held Sharpay close to him in a tight friendly hug, Sharpay burst into tears in his arms._

_"Whats going on Shar?" Troy asked gently_

_"Nothing, honestly, I'm fine" Sharpay wipes away her tears and steps back from him and out his arms  
"I'm fine" She repeated_

**And while their feelings continue to grow stronger for eachother**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay lying in the grass outside at night, Troy has Sharpay laughing, he looks at her while she laughs. She turns to him and smiles, her laughing slowly stops.  
"What?" She asks, looking at him, but he doesn't say anything. He leans in and kisses her._

_"Troy..." She says slowly as they break apart_

**But when tragedy tears them apart**

_Troy pushes Zeke up against a row of lockers, furious. Zeke is smirking.  
"What have you done with her?! Where is she?! You bastard!!!" Troy shouts in Zekes face, but Zeke only smirks. Troy punches Zeke several times in the face._

_Screen goes black_

**Will he find his best friend, his love?**

_Troy is running down a pathway screaming Sharpays name, he stops exhausted and looks around frantically before taking off in a different direction to find her. _

**Or will he be destined to never see her again?**

_Troy stands panting and exhausted, a hand comes onto his shoulder, behind him is Ryan.  
"Maybe we should call it a night, we can look again tomorrow Troy but you've been running the streets for three hours..." Ryan tried to persuade Troy to rest. Troy turns and nods at Ryan, they both walk away from the camera, in the rain._

**Or is there still hope?**

_Troys phone rings, he sighs and takes it out of his pocket. Sharpays name and picture is flashing across the screen. He gasps and answers it quickly.  
"Hello?! Sharpay where are you?!" He cried into the phone, looking all around to see if she was near._

_"Save me..." She whispered, before the phone went dead_

**SAVE ME**

**COMING SOON**

* * *

**Remember to REVIEW I will keep reminding you!!! Haha. Oh and also, if you want to ask me any questions, or give me any ideas...feel free to message me or add it in your review! I want to update this as often as I possibly can and I hope the story will be done before the end of January. It might be long drawn it might be really short with long chapers, we don't know! Thanks guys though! I will reply to all reviews in my next chapter post.**

**Coop **

**xXx**


	2. School Day

_Okay well here is the first chapter up, hope you like it. Sorry if its too short, next chapter should be longer I promise! Thanks to my reviewers **Angel Of The Starz,**_

_Coop XxX_

**

* * *

**

**School Day**

Sharpay awakened on a dry Friday morning, it was nearly Christmas she thought to herself gleefully. She had just starred in the Winter Musicale alongside Gabriella, Troy and Ryan. There had been four lead parts this time, so there would be no real competition, and Kelsi had of course been the 'playmaker' as Troy would call her, Sharpay smirked at that and sat up in her bed.

She looked around her room and sighed, it was clean and immaculate as per usual, her desk was neat and tidy, all the painted pink drawers shut, and two sheets of paper on the surface sitting beside her closed laptop. On her bedside table she became aware a loud beeping noise was coming from her alarm and she slammed the top of it down, the noise immediately stopped. Everything had been forgotten about, all the events that had happened before Gabriella and Troy and got the lead in the Spring Musicale were forgotten about. Ryan and Sharpay were accepted into their group, Troy and Gabriella became members of the Drama Club and the clique system completely rearranged itself. Now, the Science Geeks, the Drama Club, and the Jocks were the most popular people in school. And everyone else was just secondary to that.

Sharpay stood up and decided she better go fo rher shower and get ready for school, otherwise she would be late. She walked into her en-suite bathroom and switched on the shower, the temperature was perfect as always, she discarded her silky nightgown and stepped in letting the hot spray fall down her like rain.

About half an hour later, and a hairwash and dry, Sharpay emerged from the bathroom in a towel, completely dry, with her hair styled as it always was, with full volume and straight to the middle of her back. She began to get dressed, choosing to wear a black long sleeved shirt and a white strap top over it, with black mini skirt with white stripes at the bottom and a white bow belt at the top. She finished the look off with some white sandals. Even though it was November she still wanted to look like a superstar didn't she?

Exactly one hour later Sharpay and Ryan entered the school, still the entire population of the school moved aside to let the Ice Princess past, she didn't mind being called that by everyone else as long as her friends knew she wasn't. And there a few of them were, Chad, Troy, and Taylor were at the end of the corridor waiting for her them, she smiled over and hugged Troy as she greeted him. He hugged her tightly back. They were best friends now and told eachother everything, Troy and Gabriella had tried to be together but they hadn't worked out and broke up in July. In August though Ryan and Gabi started to date, and they have been dating ever since. Sharpay sighed and thought about Zeke, they had been happy to begin with but more recently things hadn't been so great. Especially since Zeke had quit the basketball team, he got involved with the wrong crowd he had started to smoke and drink, he had tried and used drugs, Sharpay tried to keep a distance from him. At school he was fine, it was when they were alone or with his other friends that he would scare her.

"Whats up today then?" Troy asked Sharpay, she snapped out of her daydream.

"Huh?" She looked at him with a blank expression on her face. Troy just laughed.

"You okay? You've been seeming a bit, out of it quite lately." He said, concerned, she smiled and shook her head.  
"I'm fine." She smiled, and they all began to walk down the corridor.

"So, what are we all doing tonight?" Ryan asked the group, even though Vanessa wasn't there. Zeke never did anything at night with them anymore anyway.  
"Well we could all go hit the mall and then go to the movies." Taylor suggested, stealing a glance at Sharpay who smiled knowingly back. Chad groaned.  
"Troy, Ryan and I know what the mall means. It means that we follow you guys around the shops and carry your bags for you." He stated.

"Its not that bad..." Troy smiled, as Ryan nodded to what Chad had said.  
"You're the lucky one Sharpay never gets anything when she's with us, and when she does, she goes alone. Vanessa and Taylor buy LOADS" Ryan pointed out. Everyone looked at Sharpay as if to question, _why doesn't she buy much?_ She shrugged.

"I shop alone. Besides its friday night." She said, excusing herself.

"Oh yeah, which means you have plans with...Zeke." Troy said, hesitating a bit, he knew they were having problems and Sharpay wasn't happy, he just didn't know what. Sharpay nodded.  
"We're going to one of his friends stupid parties _again." _She said quietly, only Troy really heard it, and he knew how fed up she was of going to those parties.

* * *

Sharpay sat down on her bed after school, it was nearing 5pm as she had stayed behind to help Kelsi prepare for the next Musicale. Ryan was out with Vanessa at the Pizza Parlour, and they would be meeting Taylor and Chad later at the mall. Troy hadn't really agreed to anything so Sharpay didn't really know what he was doing tonight. Suddenly her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey babe, what you up to?" Came the voice, Sharpays heart almost sank, it was Zeke.

"I was just gonna get ready for tonight, whats going on tonight anyway?" She asked

"Well the party is at Jacobs house starts around 8pm so be there then, I'll meet you there, kay babe?"

"Yeah sure."

"Love you babes, bye"

And he hung up. Sharpay flicked the phone down and tossed it carelessly on her bed.  
"I better get ready..." She said to herself, sighing. She really wasn't looking forward to tonight at all.

* * *

**Hey well I hope you all enjoyed that! I enjoy writing, and please...**

**R&R**

**Cause I'm not going to continue if people don't. **

**Angel Of The Starz: Thanks so much, I love it too, haha. And I hope to update at least every 2nd day, but it depends on how many reviews I get. )**

**Coop XxX**


	3. The Party

_Hey all, as I say before I WILL discontinue this story if I don't get reviews. It really annoys me when people read my stories and DON'T review, thats just lazy. Hmph. _

_Okay had my little rant. Thanks to those of you who DID review. I love you...) **Shoelace22** and **Angel Of The Starz** you luffly peoples. _

_Coop XxX_

**

* * *

**

**The Party**

Sharpay decided to just go in what she was wearing, she was always dressed for a party anyway, so she only re-did her make up and she was ready. Yet it was only 5.30pm. She decided to go check her e-mail. She logged onto the internet, and she had 17 new messages. She raised her eyebrows in a bit of surprise. But most of it was junk to her disappointment. There was one from Ryan, one from Gabi, two from Troy, a couple of chainmails and the rest were messages from websites she was a member on and competitions nearby. She read the e-mail from Gabi first.

**Yo Shar, jw if ya wanna go 2 da movies on sunday, e-mail bak cuz i got nuthin betta to do dunno wot Ryans doin. Gabi**

Sharpay smiled and began to type her reply, she was almost done when she decided to read the other e-mails before replying to Gabriellas one.

**Hey Sharpay wot u doin l8a? im bored so gimmee a call k? Troy x**

Sharpay smirked at Troys e-mail, even the little 'x' at the end, he always put one on her e-mails. She always did one back, to him and Ryan only. Zeke didn't send her e-mails.

**Shar! Call me, v bored Troy x**

Sharpay laughed at that one, he had only sent it ten minutes ago while she had been redoing her make-up. _He must have no money in his phone..._ Sharpay laughed to herself, and quickly read Ryans e-mail before calling Troy.

**Hey Shar im e-mailing u from da new internet cafe in town me and gabi r here rite now. hav fun with zeke tonite i kno u will if u kno wot i mean ;) Ry x**

Sharpay sighed, _if only he knew..._She reached back and grabbed her cellphone, dialing Troys number, she knew it off by heart. As it started ringing, she turned off her computer screen and went to lie on the bed.

_"_Hey Shar" She heard Troy answer.  
"Heya Troy, why'd ya want me to call?"  
"I'm bored and lying here and I thought 'I know I'll get Shar to call me cause I have no money' and thats what I did." Troy laughed, as well as Sharpay.  
"Wanna do something?" Troy asked  
"Like, right now?"  
"Yeah! I'm bored."

"Well I dunno..." She hesitated, was it a good idea to go out with Troy before the party?

"Please..." She heard Troys voice soften, as if he were begging.  
"Okay" Sharpay smirked  
"Good!! Haha, I'll come get you and I will see you in about five minutes!" Troy said happily and hung up, Sharpay paused then hung up too.

Troy didn't leave too far away from Sharpay. Once you were outside her house, all you had to do was go left and turn right when you came to the crossroads. The third house along that road was his. Sharpay smiled, she could imagine him walking along it now. She stood up and slipped on her white sandals and looked outside, the weather was fine. Temperature was not too hot, not too cold, and there wasn't any wind or rain, just a few clouds in the sky. Sharpay opened the door to her balcony, and stepped outside, walking across and leaning on the stone railing, she saw Troy walking up the street. He raised his hand and waved at her, she waved back and walked back into her room, through it and shutting her bedroom door behind her she walked downstairs.

"I'm going outside I don't know if I'll be back tonight dad!" She called to her fathers study where he worked busily away. He never minded where Ryan and Sharpay went and he barely noticed when they were there anyway. She walked out the front door just in time to see Troy walking up her path, she smiled and he walked over and hugged her tight she returned the hug and smiled as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"You okay?" Troy asked, still holding her.

"Yeah, I am. I really am." She replied, she had her eyes closed as she always did when she was hugging Troy. But as she opened them she noticed Zeke heading towards them, with an angry look on his face. Troy was rubbing her back slowly. He had just opened his mouth to speak when Sharpay cried out.

"Zeke!" She said in a high pitched voice, and broke free from Troy, she walked over to him. Troy watched on has they shared a stiff hug, he seemed to be quite angry, and she seemed to be a bit upset, but trying to explain something.

"So whats going on between you and Bolton?" Zeke said in a hushed tone angrily.

"Nothing, we're friends, honest." Sharpay explained, he was already a little drunk, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"You're lying, you've been cheating on me!" He raised his voice a bit and Sharpay was worried Troy would hear.

"No I haven't Zeke, stop being paranoid." Sharpay said, sharply. Zeke leaned in and forced his lips on hers, she returned the kiss with disgust, and only because Troy was there, she wanted to look like maybe they had had an arguement and that was them making up. Zekes hands were at her hips, but her hands remained at her sides.

"Don't call me paranoid." Zeke sneered once she broke the kiss, he pushed her a bit, but not enough to make her fall, and then walked over to Troy.

"I think I'll just take Shar from here if you don't mind, man?" Zeke said, smiling. Troy looked at Sharpay concerned and she just nodded so he nodded.

"Yeah man, sure." Troy said before walking away from him slowly. He walked past her and whispered as he passed, "Text me the address, I'll come get you if theres trouble." she nodded a little as he walked away, Zeke walked back over to her and roughly put his arm around her waist, he pushed her up the road with his arm in place there.

As the clock in Jacobs hallway chimed midnight Sharpay sat on the stairs wanting to leave. Zeke was high on goodness-knows-what and he was drunk, so he was violent. Right now he was in the living room with his friends shwoing off and laughing. Soon enough he was standing in front of her. Zeke grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs, they went into the bathroom, and he locked the door.

"You cheating, lying bitch." He spat at her, she backed aay from him until her back was against the sink.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, nervously.

"You know what I mean, you and Troy, behind my back." He moved towards her.

"We are just friends, honestly."

"Yeah right you slut! You whore!" He sneered as he reached her and lifted her up so she was sitting on the sink, he held her there, she quivered. Then he raised one arm and slapped her hard across the face, she shrieked as she was hit, and felt the whole vibration through her body. Her cheek felt numb, her face was stinging with pain. Then he did exactly the same with the back of his hand to the other cheek, she yelled again.

"Nobody cares, scream all you want." He smirked in her face. She moved her head back at the scent of his breath. He went on, "You deserve everything you get you know that?!"

He silenced himself and her by kissing her hard and roughly, she struggled against the sink, and tried to break free but he had his hands at her back now so she had nowhere to run. One hand moved to her thigh, and slowly moved up it.

"Stop it Zeke." She said when he took a breath but he just continued doing it, until his hand was almost touching an area she didn't want him to go anywhere near.

"Stop it Zeke..." she protested quietly once more, and as he continued she kicked him with all the might she had in her legs.

"I SAID STOP" She shrieked and felt a few tears sliding down her cheeks. When Zeke saw this is face crumpled, as if he realized he had gone too far.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I won't hurt you like that again. I promise, I didn't mean it, I was just so angry. I know you wouldn't cheat on me." He took her in her arms for a gentle hug, her head was on his chest. It had been a long time since they had hugged this way. She closed her eyes and felt herself fall for his words.

"You know I'll never do it again, I promise you know that, right?!" He looked at her and she nodded.

"I know." She whispered softly

* * *

**I'm not THAT cruel to leave it at a cliffhanger! But I did kind of, but at least he says he won't do it again...or will he? We shall see in the next chapter of "Save Me" **


	4. Morning After

**Morning After**

Sharpay returned home that night at around 3am, she hadn't texted Troy so she hoped he would have assumed she had been okay all evening. She walked into her house and upstairs quietly, not wanting to wake her father who was probably asleep by now. As she reached the top of the stairs she could hear Ryan snoring from his bedroom so she knew immediately that he was sound asleep and wouldn't wake up till she went to wake him the next morning.

Sharpay walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her leaning against it, she sliped down so she was sitting on the floor, she hugged her knees tightly, wanting to curl up into a ball and cry. _What happened tonight...?_ She thought to herself, Zeke had never done anything like that before, he had always insulted her, and abused her verbally. He had never raised his hand to her, and forceably tried to _touch_ her. She shuddered at the thought, she felt dirty. Standing up quickly Sharpay walked into her ensuite, she peeled off her clothes from the day, and took off her shoes, leaving them in a heap on the floor, she didn't want to clean them up, she stepped in and let the hot water run over her, thinking about the nights events in her mind. She shook her head roughly, trying to get them out. Sharpay swalled, she wanted to cry, but she wouldn't, not again. She grabbed the soap and scrubbed her body furiously, trying to wash off the way she felt.

It didn't work.

The next morning Sharpay awakened in her bed, the blankets and sheets were sprawled everywhere and for the first time in her life, she awakened in a cold sweat. She sat up, it had been a restless night, she had been tossing and turning for the best part of it and she hadn't gone to sleep till 6am, checking her alarm clock she saw it was 8am.

"Two hours sleep." She said softly to herself, and stood up. Walking over to her vanity desk she looked in the huge mirror she had mounted on the wall there, she had heavy black bags underneath her eyes.

"Nothing make up can't fix." She said quietly and opened one of the drawers, taking out some blusher and eyeshadow, with a little eyeliner, and lip gloss, foundation and concealer.

In about 15 minutes she looked like nothing had ever happened to her. Then she got to work on her outfit for the day she opted for a gold strap top with glittery sequins sprawled across the front and a dark reddish brown skirt that reached her knees, finishing the look off with a pair of brown suede ankle boots. She was just finished when she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She called as she walked into the en-suite and put her siky golden nightgown and her clothes from yesterday into the laundry basket she kept in her room.

"Its Ryan!" Ryan called from the other side of the door, Sharpay smiled and opened the door, letting him in. He had his hair gelled up today, and was wearing a white shirt with a checked pattern and baggy jeans. Ryan had changed his look a lot since the callbacks from earlier on in the year, and she had to admit he did look a lot better. She had changed a bit too, she had let herself be a bit more downscale on all the designer clothes and wore less make up than she had back then too.

Troy and Sharpay had been good friends ever since the end of the callbacks when Troy and Gabriella had got the lead, she had a part the play too, she played Minnie's best friend, and had one solo song which was fine, she didn't particularly mind. Besides, her father hadn't made it to the play anyway, he had been too busy but he had tried to show his consideration by asking what parts her and Ryan had got, so they lied and told him they had the lead. Their mother was dead, and therefore of course couldn't go.

Ryan and Sharpay lay side by side on Sharpays bed, talking about their nights with their respective boyfriends and girlfriends.  
"Gabriella and I ate at the pizzaria, it was really nice. Then we went and caught a movie, a chick flick actually, you would have liked it. I didn't." Ryan grimaced and pulled a face which made Sharpay laugh. This is what they did, it was their thing. Then Ryan added, "She liked it though and I suppose thats what counts." Which Sharpay nodded to.  
"So how was the party?" He asked, smiling.  
"It was good." Sharpay replied, stiffly.

"And..." Ryan said, suggestively, he poked her playfully.

"Nothing more to tell, me and Zeke went to the bathroom and made out for a while, we went back downstairs and listened to loud music and danced for a while." She lied.

"I see." Ryan smiled and kissed his twins forehead. "I'm gonna go out and meet Gabi now, kay?" He got off the bed and Sharpay nodded.

"See ya later!" He called as he left her room and closed the door behind him. He knew Sharpay and she liked her privacy.

Suddenly it occured to Sharpay Zeke had said to her that he was going to see her at the party...why had he appeared early? She sat up in her bed and picked up her cellphone. No messages, she turned on her computer and checked her e-mail, sending one to Zeke.

**Hey Zeke, jw y u came and picked me up last nite insted of meetin me there? Not that I didnt mind or nythin jw cuz u dont usualy do dat. Shar xxx**

She had tried to explain herself at the end of the e-mail, and added the fact that she didn't mind nervously. As soon as she clicked the send button she sighed, nervous. Thats the way Zeke made her feel, anxious, alone, afraid. When she was with him she felt like a shadow of her former true self. She became quite jumpy when he was around, too afraid to do something wrong. Sharpay shook her head once more, she didn't want to think about Zeke for now. Her cellphone vibrated.

**Hey Shar wot u up 2 today? Wana hang out? Troy x**

Sharpay smiled and replied, quickly.

_Yeh im pretty bored c u soon? Shar x_

Sharpay then put her phone down and switched off her laptop, closing the top, waiting for Troy to come over and smiled, she was sure today would be a good day.

* * *

**I've come to the conclusion that this story is probably going to be quite long drawn out. Right now I'm trying to make a day last every two chapters or so. But I don't know yet, anyway! Thanks to all the readers and a bigger thanks to my lovely reviewers, you are very luffly. :)**

_Shoelace22**: Heres the update! Next one soon, and I know what you mean, Poor Sharpay, Bad Zeke!**_

_TheEquivalentOfTroysSharpay**: Why thank you! blush I didn't wanna go too far, not just yet if ya know what I mean. Thanks again and thats what I hoped the trailor would do, its good to know some people like!**_

_Mac'squeaky**: Of course we do. But for now, he's said he won't. Heres the update!**_

_hayzxx**: Thank you for reading and reviewing!**_

_charmarctravis**: Teehee you partly influenced this chapter, and the next one too. I will answer your questions in that. Thanks for the comments, and I'll watch out for the Gabi/Nessa thing. And I didn't want Zeke to go too far the first time he did it but maybe another time. I'm not that cruel to leave my readers at a cliffie!!! ...Am I? evil laugh**_

**_Thanks again! Bye!_**

**_Coop XxX_**


	5. Afternoon Disrupted

**Afternoon Disrupted**

Sharpay heard a loud knock at the front door, she slowly walked out running her fingers through her hair as she stepped into her fathers office. He was a muscular man, with a goatee and moustache, he barely spoke and words to his children, and when he did it was only momentarily before he returned to his work. Sharpay assumed being a lawyer must be pretty hard work.

"I'm going out now dad okay?" She said into the room and heard a grunt of acknowledgement before she shut the door again. She heard Troy knock once more, and answered the door. He was wearing a black t-shirt with an open shirt and dark baggy jeans.

"Hey!" He smiled when she answered, and she smiled too.

"What ya wanna do today?" She asked, stepping out onto the path and closing the big cream coloured door behind her, the sun was shining now and it was quite warm, so Sharpay was glad she was wearing a skirt.

"We could go catch a movie, I know a really great one thats on." Troy suggested as they walked down the pavement by the road.

"Sure sounds great!" She smiled as they made their way down to the mall. Sharpay looked at Troy, "Hey Troy?"  
"Yeah?" He looked over at her, the sun was doing him well today and bringing out his eyes a lot. Sharpay smiled, he had the bluest eyes in the world.

"How come you didn't go with Taylor, Gabi, Ryan and Chad last night?" She asked.

"Well it seemed like they were going on a double date, I didn't wanna be a fifth wheel or anything...so I didn't go. Besides I'd rather spend time with my best friend than watch people getting couply." He explained and smiled, Sharpay threw him a look of happiness.

"You're sweet." She said as Troy raised his eyebrows.

Once they were at the mall they went into the cinema and Troy insisted on paying for the tickets to see The Grudge 2. Sharpay wasn't so sure, but Troy insisted. Once they were in they bought popcorn and sat down in the seats with their drinks too. Sharpay rested her head on Troys shoulder, and began to watch the movie, but for some reason she couldn't keep her eyes open, she wasn't usually like this. Sharpay was always awake in a film, she was a movie fanatic, Troy watched the movie and ate his popcorn, becoming scared at certain points but he wasn't going to tell Sharpay that. He was quite surprised Sharpay wasn't gripping onto his hand like she always did, or burying her face in his chest, as she usually did. He glanced down at her and her eyes were closed.

"Shar...?" He whispered and nudged her a little, she stirred.  
"Huh...?" She looked up at him sleepily and Troy couldn't help but realise how cute shehad looked asleep.

"You fell asleep..." He whispered and smiled down at her, she bit her lip and moved so she was sitting on her own seat now. Troy could feel a cold spot where her head had been as the air reached it, he sighed and looked over at her, she was watching the movie now, but her eyes indicated she was dying to sleep.

As they left the cinema Troy put his arm around Sharpays shoulders in a friendly manner.  
"You okay?" He asked her, and she looked up at him, she could see the concern in his eyes, he added, "You never fall asleep in movies, whats going on?"

"Nothing, seriously, theres nothing going on." Sharpay said quickly, which was an unusual reaction, she had almost snapped.

"You sure?" Troy asked once more, his arm was still around her shoulders.

"I'm fine." She muttered, just then her phone rang, indicating she had a new message. She took it out and read it, it was from Zeke.

**Get Boltons arm off u i came last nite coz jacob told me he was wit u. u beta not b cheatin on me**

The message sent shivers down her spine, she shivered and stepped away from Troy. Looking around to try and find Zeke, he must be around for him to have seen. She sent a message back.

_where r u? how can u c me?_

Troy walked over to her, as she waited in anticipation for the reply. Had he been watching her all day? Had he seen her with her head on Troys shoulder in the movie? She had tried before to convince him that her and Troy were just friends, but he didn't believe her, she didn't understand why.

"You okay?" Troy snapped her from her thoughts, and she nodded.

"I'm fine." Sharpay turned away from him and started to walk away, she just wanted to get away from wherever Zeke might be watching her.  
"Sharpay?! Wait up!" Troy followed after her, catching up quickly as she walked out of the mall and onto the grass. He grabbed her wrist, and she turned around and looked at him with fury in her eyes.

"Sharpay please just let me help you!" Troy shouted and she looked at him and wriggled free, almost falling backwards she regained her balance quickly.

"Shut up Bolton you don't know anything!" She yelled at him, and turned on her heel running off, as fast as she could.

Troy stood where she had left him, her words had stung she had called him 'Bolton' she hadn't called him that since before the callbacks, at least six months ago.

What was going on?

* * *

**Is Zeke stalking Sharpay?! Haha, oh well he has to go and ruin everything. This is almost where Troy is falling for her, but she hurt him at the end. :( Poor Troy. Sorry its taken me a couple of days to update, theres been a lot going on and now I'm ILL!!! Its so badly timed!! Grrr.**

_Shoelace22**: Thank you! Heres the update, sorry it was longer than normal. :)**_

_charmarctravis**: Yep! And see I answered one of your questions too...amn't I sweet...:) -smiles innocently- Thanks, I like doing this cause its almost a way to speak to my reviewers. :) Publicly!**_

_Tryanistique-xx**: Thank you. I know! Haha, Let the drama begin! But Lets not get carried away. Oh will...though...I will...**_

_Mac'squeaky**: Thanks, heres your update:P**_

**Now all I am off to bed, I keep saying that on all my updates today but this time (I think) I REALLY mean it. :) Toodles!!**

**Coop**

**XxX**


	6. Friend In Need

**Friends In Need**

Sharpay had tried to phone Zeke several times, she had got no reply to her text and no answer to the phone calls. She knew Troy had been trying to phone her too, but she wasn't able to speak to him, she didn't want to, not after the outburst outside the mall. She had called him 'Bolton' and Sharpay hadn't called him that, let alone shouted at him since before the Spring Musical. As she ran away from him she had been shocked and so desperately needed to apologise, but Sharpay had too much pride for that. She lay on her bed that evening letting the tears fall down her cheeks, Ryan was out once again with Gabriella, she wondered secretly how things were going between them, Troy was happy for them although part of Sharpay reckoned Gabriella liked to think Troy was jealous, but he wasn't.

The evening passed by slowly, but Sharpay didn't mind, she closed her eyes slowly and felt the world spin as she drifted off to a comfortable sleep at home on her bed, she needed this, more than anything. It occurred to her she probably wouldn't have been so angry at Troy this afternoon with a little more sleep in her, but that was far away and she didn't want to think of that now, she didn't want to think of anything now she just wanted to sleep...

So she did.

She was jolted out of her calming sleep by a knocking at her window, she had her curtains shut and the only windows in her bedroom were at her balcony, and even then did she really want to know who was on the other side?  
"Shar! Open up its Zeke!" Came the angry voice on the other side, there was a little slur in his voice too. _Great...he's drunk, what is he even doing here?_

Sharpay slowly walked over to the door leading ot the balcony and unlocked it, she was very afraid - not that she'd admit it - and her heart was beating faster than she ever felt it had before. She opened the door and in fell Zeke, he was cold and drunk, he reeked of alcohol. Sharpay curled her nose in distaste.

"You were with Troy again today." Zeke said accusingly, pointing a finger at her, she backed away.

"I know, he's my friend though Zeke." She said to him slowly, raising up her hands in defeat or defence, or both. Zeke walked towards her slowly._ He wouldn't really hurt me again...would he?_ Her question was answered, when she felt a hard blow to her stomach, she doubled over in pain and let out a groan as she landed on the floor. Then Zekes hands were on her shoulders, digging into the skin and forcing her upwards, she kept her arms at her stomach, doubled over in pain she felt a sharp blow to her head and then things started to go fazy. She remembered Zekes words.

"You cheater!" He screamed.

"Lying, cheating bitch! I can't trust you at all I have to get Jacob to spy on you!" He shrieked, thats when it clicked, thats how he had known Jacob must have been in the mall, Jacobs house was half-way between Troy and Sharpays, Jacob had seen Troy going to hers and alerted Zeke. Sharpay groaned in disbelief as she felt him hit her, kick her, and goodness knows what else.

Then he climbed on top of her and feverishly, roughly kissed her, she didn't respond to begin with but then he stopped and slapped her, so she had to. His hands were roaming her and she didn't have the energy to stop him, she felt his hands in places she didn't want them to be, her skin prickled. In a way Sharpay felt like she had been drugged, she knew she hadn't though. Kissing Zeke back became something her physical body was doing, her mind was elsewhere trying to block him out, blocking out the roaming hands, and his lips, which had now moved down to her neck and shoulder, her collarbone. With one of the hands that was trapped underneath her she managed to grab her phone, which had been lying on the bed, she tried to text Troy, if she positioned her head just a little more the the left...

"What are you doing?" Zeke barked, looking up at her as she squinted trying to work the phone, she looked at him.

"Nothing..." She croaked and he went back to kissing her, he was on her chest now, slowly peeling down her top. She didn't want this, not here not now. She managed to press '**Send**' on the phone, so Troy would soon get a message asking her to come over right away. Sharpay let the phone drop, which Zeke felt.

"So thats what you were doing..." He said to himself more than her, he picked up the phone and hit her in the head with it, a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Texting loverboy were you?!" He yelled, she shook her head and bit her lip.

"I'll show you, I'll show you Sharpay, you have to stay faithful to ME and only ME. Nobody else can have you!" He punched her, over and over again in the stomach on her legs, elbowing her in the chest, she was gasping for breath by the end of it and it had seemed to have lasted forever.

"Whats going on here?!" Troy ran in through the door, they had left it open, he must have heard Zeke yelling.

"So you _were_ texting him, I thought so." Zeke smirked and went to slap Sharpay but Troy grabbed his wrist.

"You won't hit her again." He said, firmly, Zeke was furious by now, he pushed Troy and went to hit him, but Troy punched him back and soon the boys were in a full fist fight on Sharpays balcony. Sharpay was sitting on her bed watching the scene unfold, she had by now pulled up her top and was shocked. She knew she was going to pay for this later. Suddenly Sharpay felt quite dizzy, and light-headed, pretty soon the world started spinning and fading out, she fell back on her bed, putting her hand to her head as she did, down her forehead where Zeke had hit her with the phone blood trickled past her eye.

Sharpay felt hands on her shoulders, she recoiled thinking it was Zeke.

"Shar? Are you awake, its okay...its just me." Came Troys soft relaxing voice, she opened her eyes to see him watching her, he had a bruised eye and his cheek was cut.

"Oh Troy..." She croaked, upon noticing his cuts.

"Never mind about me, look at you, we need to get you to a hospital.." He said slowly, but Sharpay shook her head admantly.

"I don't want to go to a hospital, I'll be fine. Its just a few bruises and scratches..." She smiled weakly, but Troy shook his head, she added, "I'm an actress I will be fine. Seriously Troy." She sat up effortlessly, but inside pain soared through her. Troy hugged her tightly.

"Sharpay I'm only here to help." He whispered into her ear, holding her friendly she hugged him back and nodded, before slowly she let out a sob as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sharpay whats going on?" Troy asked, concerned he looked at her and wiped away her tears.

"Nothing, honestly I'm fine." She said slowly, sniffing and stopping crying. Troy shook his head, not believing her.

"I'm fine." She repeated.

"You're really not Shar, I know whats going on, leave him. You know its better." Troy reassured, and tried to advise her.

"I can't Troy. He said he'd change." She said looking up at him.

"He doesn't mean it Sharpay. He really doesn't. I'll take care of you, I'll protect you from jerks like him." He said moving closer towards her. Sharpay just looked at him, they both paused, before Troy leaned in and closed the space between them with his lips.

* * *

**Hey all sorry for the long time before I updated, I have been sick! -cough cough- Take pity on me!! Oh well, time to reply to my lovely reviewers. :P You should ALL review. Mmhm R&R!**

_Angel Of The Starz**: Now you know, he wasn't actually there! But Jacob was, how many more spies does he have? **_

_Mac'squeaky**: Not exactly, but he has got people spying on her, so we could say that!**_

_Tryanistique-xx**: I get carried away too! You rally ARE crazy, that was the weirdest review ever! Haha but yay I am crazier!!! Heres your goodies! (I think)**_

_zashleyalways**: Zeke is very evil in this OO heres your update. We'll all hate Zeke a little more after this. Haha.**_

_Nikki-4**: Thanks, I've been watching out for those spelling errors, tell me if I made any! Thanks.**_

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all! -hugs reviewers- :)**

**Anyway I should go, I have many more stories to update as fast as I possibly can! So I don't get a load aof angry reviewers up my back! You know how it is...**

**Coop XxX**


	7. The Afermath

**The Aftermath**

Sharpay was shocked with herself, Troy had leaned down and kissed her, and her she was _responding_, with her eyes closed too. Itwas a really soft and gentle kiss too, that seemed to be sending shivers down her spine, it was so different to any kiss she had ever shared with Zeke even when they had started dating. Sharpay didn't know how long it lasted but it did last quite a while, she knew that much. Then she realised she was doing exactly what Zeke suspected her of doing and she still wanted the freedom of saying she was innocent of that. She put her hand up to Troys chest and sharply, moved back from him.

"Troy...we can't do this.." Sharpay said, feeling her throat hurt as she spoke, she looked at Troys bruise, and his cut cheek. He had done that for her...her heart softened a little, she was so touched.

"I'm sorry..." Troy said, licking his lips. Sharpay suddenly had an urge to kiss him again, actually to do more than that. Sharpay had a sudden passionate lusting for Troy which shocked her too, _You only feel like that because he came and helped you_... She managed to convince herself.

"Me too.." She said slowly, letting the awkward silence that seemed to have cropped up between them takeover. There was a long pause as both Sharpay and Troy averted their eyes from eachother.

"Where did Zeke go?" Sharpay broke the silence.

"He left when I pushed him off the balcony." Troy stated. Sharpay looked at him in horror.

"You pushed him off the _balcony?!_" Sharpay screeched and made to stand up, as she did she felt a searing pain rush through her body, and collapsed onto the ground crying out as she did so.

"Sharpay?!" Troy was immediately at her side, he looked into her eyes, his blue eyes really contrasted with his hair Sharpay noticed just then, before her world went dark.

Suddenly she was lying in a white room, there were flowers on her right side, and a window. Outside Sharpay could see rain falling, she felt weak, weaker than she had ever felt before.  
"I see you're awake." Came a voice from her right side. Sharpay turned her head, and looked at the person sitting there. _I know him...I recognise him...the blue piercing eyes, the long brown sweeping here, the gentle soft face...who is it?_ She must have been looking at him strangely because he returned the look.

"Sharpay you okay?" He asked, walking over towards her, he put his hand on her forehead.

_He knows my name, he must know me..._ She thought but she didn't speak to the boy who knew her, and yet she felt like she must know him from somewhere.

"Sharpay...say something!" He said, a bit panicky now, and held her hand, and the moment he did so it was almost like electricity shooting up her body, up from her fingertips to her mind. And then in her minds eye she saw everything, she widened her eyes at the memories. The boy must have seen this, and it was then she remembered his name.

"Troy.." She breathed his name, and her voice cracked just as she did, soon she was heaving sobs and gasps and trying to breathe and speak at the same time.

"What...?" She asked quietly looking around her, Troy smiled a little at his friend, _who you have feelings for._. His mind spoke to him, but he batted the thought away.

"You've only been here for around a day, after you collapsed in your room, I took you here. _I had to Shar_" He emphasised the last part, so she wouldn't be tooangry at him. He went on, "Ryans been to visit but he had to go get Gabriella, he told her what happened and she wanted to come. So he left half an hour ago to get her." Sharpay nodded.

"My throat hurts." She croaked, Troy stroked her hair, telling her to shush. Sharpay looked at what she was wearing, she was wearing new clothes, just sweatpants and a loose top. She narrowed her eyes at Troy, who smiled back at her.

"Don't worry that was the nurses, not me. Ryan brought them in." Then Troy did something she didn't expect, he leaned in to her, and paused. Sharpays breath was caught in her throat, she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Don't do that again Shar, you really scared me." He whispered, in his eyes he looked really concerned and it made Sharpays heart melt.

"I..." She began, but she didn't have time to finish because Troys lips once again collided with hers, and she let them. Yet again she found herself letting her best friend kiss her and feel about her in ways he shouldn't. And the worst part was, she realised as she closed her eyes, she was starting to feel them back.

* * *

**Hey all sorry this chapter is a bit short. I had to cut it short, on account of its late and I have to go to bed, like now...so I will do this quickly replying to me LOVELY reviewers (in other words, you wanna be lovely? Review)**

_Angel Of The Starz**: Thanks heres your update! You always review, you're keeping this going you are my reviewer from the star. My FIRST reviewer. -hug-**_

_Shoelace22**: Thanks, well you found out in this chapter Zeke left after Troy pushed him off the balcony...and then he was gone. Makes us wonder...My second reviewer -hug-**_

_xxzashleyislovexx3**: Hey why did you apologise? -confused- But yeah Zekes evil, I like Zeke really. But he has to be bad for Troy to seem like a prince coming to Sharpays rescue! Cheesy I guess..**_

_zashleyalways**: I know what you mean, but again I love him really. Him and his baby face.**_

_Mac'squeaky**: Omg he did it again too! Will try and update soon...**_

_Tryanistique-xx**: Haha I love your reviews, they always make me laugh. Teehee. Don't worry, in the next few chapters we shall see a lot of jealousy, hehe**_

_teenagexdisaster_**_: Yay Christmas! Hehe, anyway heres the update you couldn't wait for, I liked this review. And they kissed again _**

**Anyway as I said I will be off and I will try hard to update in the next few days. Also the space bar has broken in mycomputer and it is REALLY getting on my nerves, having to hammer my thumb down on it. **

**Grrr.**

**Coop XxX**


	8. Terror Awaits

**Terror Awaits**

Zeke walked into the hospital, he had decided to give Sharpay the benefit of the doubt since his attack on her seemed to have left her hospitalised. Although he just thought she was seeking attention, namely from him. But he didn't mind giving it to her just this once. As he made his way up the stairs the flowers in his hands dropped a few petals, this was his way of trying to win her over. He'd promise not to do it again, he smirked knowing he had already made thatpromise and he knew that of course, he would do it again but only if she did something to make him angry. Zeke stopped outside Sharpays door, he hoped she would be alone. That way he could talk to her, about everything. Leaning forward, he opened the door ajar and what he saw made the rage boil up inside of him. His left eye twitched. There was _his_ girlfriend passionately kissing Troy Bolton. He was going to kill him, literally. Zeke wanted to do that there and then, but he decided to wait, he would work out a plan to get back at Troy and his girlfriend. He felt repulsed by Sharpay, how many other people had she been kissing? How far had they all gone? As he walked out the hospital he dumped his flowers for her and walked through the car park.

Sharpay and Troy finally broke apart, both gasping for air, and there was that feeling Sharpay felt again. Like she _wanted_ Troy, she _needed_ him. She looked up at him, he looked down at her. They both had the same look in their eyes, and Sharpays heart had never beat so fast. She looked away. _How is this happening? It can't happen, it can't. He's my best friend, thats all we see eachother as. _Sharpay tried to convince herself, but unlike the time before, she couldn't. She never managed to, and next thing she knew Troy was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Shar?" He asked.

"Mmhm?" Then the guilt pored in, sure she didn't even like Zeke but she was still his girlfriend, she should remain faithful.

"I'm sorry about both of the kisses..." He trailed off.

"Its my fault just as much as yours Troy."  
"I know but"  
"I should stop them..." Sharpay interrupted.

"But thing is...I like them." He confessed.

"Me too." Sharpay gulped. Troy looked over at her, and she looked at him.

It was right then Troy knew, he _knew_ how he felt about Sharpay. She made his stomach feel queasy, and his heart thump, she made his whole body feel light and his head dizzy. Troy was in love with her. And why not? They had been friends for around 9 months now, and he knew they would remain friends forever, or more than that. He wanted to be with her. _What if it doesn't work? _His negative side came through, but he batted away. It would work out.

"What now then?" Troy asked, moving closer towards her.

"I really don't know..."  
"Because I...I think I love you."

"Troy...I can't. Zeke..."  
"He isn't right for you. I am."  
"I know Troy but its complicated." She said, and Troys heart softened.

"I know it is. I do." Troy reassured her, and held her tight in his arms.

Just a few days later Sharpay was allowed out of the hospital, she was lying back in her own bed, with Ryan lying beside her, he was still probing at her, but she hadn't yet told him who had beat her.

"Was it Troy?!" Ryans eyes widened, shocked.

"No it wasn't Troy, it was thanks to him I'm not dead right now." She replied.

"Was it"  
"It was Zeke." She interrupted, and Ryan gasped he was speechless for a while, and they lay in silence.

"Yeah..." She said slowly before Ryan pulled her into a hug, which was still quite sore on account of all the cuts and bruises on her body.

"I'm so sorry Shar, why didn't you tell me sooner? Why?" She could feel him crying, which made her want to cry too.

"He promised not to do it again the first time, and then he did it again, I didn't wanna tell you to protect him I suppose. I thought I could deal with it, I honestly did." She confessed.

"I know you think you're strong and you don't need anyone, but Shar you do, you really do. More than you know. You could never have dealt with it by yourself." Ryan told her slowly.

"I know, you're right. Totally right."  
"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Well, Zeke came over and he thought I was cheating on him with Troy, but I wasn't.He just went mad, so I managed to text Troy who came over too and they fought, then I sort of passed out I guess. Next thing I knew Troy had pushed Zeke off the balcony." She explained.

"He pushed him off the _balcony?!_" Ryan screeched.

"Exactly what I said, exactly. But I haven't seen Zeke since. I passed out again and next thing I knew I was in hospital." She finished.

"Yeah I was on my date with Gabi, when Troy called me and I went straight there, but Gabi had to go so I took her home first, you were sleeping so I called Gabi and went to get her, and you woke up then. What happened with Troy? He seemed a bit different when we came back."  
Sharpay lay in silence and blushed, she glanced at her brother in embarrassment, who opened his mouth wide in shock.

"You didn't?!"  
"We did."  
"Well what are you gonna do?!" Ryan asked, and Sharpay just looked at her brother, who looked back at her.  
"Well what?!" He asked again after a moments silence.

"I really don't know Ry, I don't know at all..." She said as he enveloped her in a hug, and she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

**Hey all sorry you had to wait a whole TWO days hah. By the way as of tomorrow I won't be online as much because my sister comes home tomorrow. And when she comes home, I'm just not on as much. :) Sorry all! But you'll get updates but less often. Anyway ****Reviewer time!**

_zashleyalways**: Yup Troy to the rescue! Now what though?**_

_socceroxzgrl**: Thank you so much! Haha, here ya are.**_

_Shoelace22**: There ya go, thanks!**_

_Angel Of The Starz**: Thank you! That review was kinda scary, hopefully you will think as highly of this chapter!**_

_Tryanistique-xx**: Should I be scared? You're not scary on Msn, you're funny! Haha. Yes you always go off the point. And see I am building up to the drama with this one, building up!**_

_LanaLang79**: Haha Troy is perfect and Zeke sooo isn't hehe. Oh well!**_

_teenagexdisaster**: Haha, its still quite bad I have to push down EXTRA hard on my space bar. Really? My fanfiction is like ecstacy?! YAAAAAY!!!!!! Heres your update, hope your laptop fixes itself somehow...**_

_TroypayandZashleyLoving**: Yes you are lovely now you have reviewed:D Everyone who reviews is LOVELY and good to me. Yeah this story is on a less funny note, this is serious stuff. :) Thanks for reading though, glad you liked!**_

**And thats all from me today! Hope you enjoyed I will update soon! Haha. BY THE WAY I have decided I am going to make a sequel to this one too, I don't suspect this story will be finished until sometime next year, and I already know how I want the end to be. So I have decided, there will be a sequel.**

**Coop XxX**


	9. School

**School**

Sharpay awakened the next day, bright and early. Her whole body was still in a lot of pain, she felt it the moment her eyes opened. Abover she could hear a noise, snoring. Sharpay looked up and there lay her brother, asleep. She smiled, he looked so peaceful, it was then she realised her head was resting on his chest and she sat up, Ryan rolled over and buried his head into the pillow, he groaned. Sharpay swung her legs and let her feet rest on the ground looking at the bruises on her shins. She looked so ugly, she grimaced as she thought to herself. Standing up she felt a pain sear through her body, ending at her head she put out a hand to support herself on one of the walls. Slowly she walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. Opting for a pair of dark skinny jeans, flat red pumps and a light blue top with three quarter length sleeves, she went into her en-suite and turned on the shower. Stepping in and letting the warm spray of it cascade down her battered body, it was then she noticed how thin she was getting. Her hip bones jutted out of her body, her collarbones too, and at the back she could feel every segment of her spine, her thighs had a gap between them. She knew she hadn't been eating much since this whole thing had started but she hadn't expected to lose that much weight. Part of her was horrified, part of her was...pleased.

She stepped out of the shower and slipped a towel over her, and dried herself slowly. Slipping into her clothes and her red shoes, she got a hair dryer and brushed her hair, drying it too. She didn't care how it was styled, she just didn't have the energy anymore to care. Same with make-up, she didn't bother putting any on, apart from her wrists to hide the bruises she had acquired from Zeke around a week ago. By the time she walked back into her bedroom an hour later Ryan was awake and sitting on her bed. He widened his eyes when he saw her.

"Your hair...no make-up?!" He asked, shocked. To which Sharpay only shook her head.

"I don't want to go to school today, I don't want to go anywhere anymore. I want to lie in my bed, forever." Sharpay muttered, just loud enough for Ryan to be able to make it out.

"Shar, you have to go back someday the doctors said." Ryan walked over to her and slipped an arm around her bony shoulders.

"But _he'll_ be there and I don't want to see him."  
"You got me, Troy, Chad, Jason and Gabi, Taylor and Kelsi protecting you at all times. We won't let you out of our sights, not once. I promise." Ryan assured her, she paused and he looked at her. Eventually she nodded.

"Okay, okay lets go." She said, managing a weak smile. Ryan kissed her forhead.

"I love you sis."  
"Love you too Ry." She replied before Ryan stood up and walked out the room, to go get ready she assumed.

They arrived at the school a few minutes before classes started, and as soon as they walked in all the people in the halls stopped andstared at her, she could hear the whispers burning her ears.

_"...thought she was dead..."_

_"...whats with the jeans?..."_

_"...brought it on herself..."_

She felt tears sting her eyes and took a step backwards, she looked at Ryan who looked back at her.

"I can't do this Ry, I though I could...but I really can't." She said, tears welling up her eyes.  
"Yes you can. Shar, remember who you are. Be the Ice Queen, they are all afraid of you." Ryan reassured her. And she nodded, she had to do it eventually. So she straightened up, and admittedly it felt odd not wearing heels while being the Ice Queen, but she did. She walked forward, and stood in front of all the pupils, who were whispering about her.

"Evaporate!" She scowled, and they all looked at her, stopping. She added, "You heard me!" For effect, and in a split second the majority had parted to let her and her brother past. They walked up the hallway with all the air of sophistication and snobbiness that they could muster, when they reached the end of the corridor Troy stood there, he looked at Sharpay who looked at him. They stood for a minute before Troy reached forward and hugged her tightly, she returned it and breathed in his scent. When they let go Gabriella walked over to them and kissed Ryan gently on the cheek, they linked hands. Taylor and Chad also walked over, Chads arm casually around Taylors shoulder, they all stood and looked at Sharpay expectantly.

"I'm okay, really. I'm fine." She said slowly, they all breathed a sigh of relief apart from Ryan, for he knew the truth.

"Its okay Shar, we're gonna get Zeke for you." Chad assured, Sharpay looked at Troy, she had told him and Ryan and she knew Ryan wouldn't tell.  
"You told them?!" She asked in horror.

"I had to! The beat it out of me." Troy held his hands up in defeat. Sharpay grinded her teeth.

"Fine." She said, quite bitterly and started walking up the corridor, Troy and Ryan followed first then Chad, Gabi and Taylor. They all walked in silence for a while, everyone giving worried glances to eachother about Sharpay.

"Thanks." Sharpay said quietly, and stopped in her tracks. Ryan and Troy stopped immediately also, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad walked into them.  
"Ow!" Gabriella held her head where she had hit it off Troys shoulder. Sharpay turned around and faced the group.

"Thanks." She repeated, tears welling up in her eyes, "You're all so great to me, I don't deserve it." A tear trickled down her cheek as they all hugged her tightly in a big group hug.

"You _do_ deserve it, honest. Zeke doesn't deserve you Shar. He doesn't. Break up with him." Gabriella assured and wiped away a few of her tears.

"I don't know..." Sharpay chewed her lip.

"Shar, what he's doing to you isn't right. You have to end it. You must, or you could wind up dead." Taylor said, and looked at Chad who nodded so did Sharpay.

"Okay, you're all right. I should. I will." She said and looked at them. "Tonight."

* * *

**Hey all its me. Sorry it took me a while but as I said, my sister is home so its harder. She was out last night, but I've been sick. So I couldn't update. I will update some more, probably my other story Happy Together (READ IT) tonight. Kay? Luv yas bye!**

_Tryanistique-xx**: Sure Tryanistique...whatever you say...haha. -whispers- Crazy woman**_

_Shoelace22**: Updated! Thanks so much.**_

_zashleyalways**: Well he certainly didn't here, but he might. Who knows what his plan is? Hmm..**_

_LanaLang79**: Why thank you! Ryan is such a good brother, I wish he was my brother! My brother doesn't even live with me. :( I guess that can be a good thing...**_

_ZaShLeYhSm14**: Oh...good plan, good plan. But I already have the rest of the story pretty worked out. Although you really have got that idea stuck in my head now.**_

_HSMFan4eva**: Well she would go out with Troy but she's still scared of Zeke remember. She might soon though. Bwaha.**_

_Efron-Massey-Tisdale-Hudgens**: Wow and I thought Tryanistique had a long name...haha well we'll just see won't we. :)**_

**Now I am off, I have gotten into the baking mood for the spirit of Christmas and I am making truffles now! Bye**

**Coop XxX**


	10. The Nice Side And The Worst

**The Nice Side and The Worst**

Troy smiled, for the first time since Sharpay had left the hospital he had her laughing. They were lying in a field and it was just after school so the sun was still out, but going down slowly. They had gone their straight away and he had his arm around her, his friend, his best friend and future lover - he hoped - was lying beside him in the form of this angelic girl with long blonde hair and sparkly eyes. She hadn't looked so happy since...forever and Troy lapped it all in as he laughed with her. He stopped and just gazed at her, her beauty was magnificent and she especially looked good in his Wildcat hoodie, so relaxed. Sharpay turned her head and looked at him gazing down at her, Troy didn't even notice she had stopped laughing, but she had.  
"What?" He heard her say, but her voice sounded so distant. All he could concentrate on were her big round eyes and her lips, lips that were getting closer. Without actually realising he had done it, he leaned in and kissed her. She responded, and this pleased him but the kiss did not last long. She pulled away slowly.

"Troy..." She said looking at him, she looked confused and like she was hiding something, Troy didn't like how she looked.

"Yeah?" He asked huskily, smiling down at her and trying not to be patently aware that their faces were only inches apart, but that didn't last long either because a moment later Sharpay moved away and began to take his hoodie off as she sat up. Troy looked at her and he sat up also.

"What are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Taking your hoodie off." She said just as she had, and was holding it out to him she added, "And giving it back to you." Troy took it in his hands.

"Why?" He narrowed one of his eyes as Sharpay stood up.

"I don't think Zeke would want me to break up with him in _your_ hoodie." And with that Sharpay turned around and walked away from him over to the huge metal gate which led to the road and Troy just sat relaxed and watched her go. He smiled to himself, _once she breaks up with him Sharpay can be mine! Finally!!!_ Troy couldn't contain his sudden excitement.

Sharpay walked along the road, she was going to go home first to check out how she looked and then she would walk over to Zekes house to do the deed, she was very nervous and so afraid. A few cars passed her and blew her hair a bit but apart from the everything was okay she entered her house and listened. All was quiet, to her satisfaction and she raced upstairs, she assumed Ryan was over at Gabriellas house or something having dinner with her and her family, they did that a lot. Sharpay walked into her bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she actually looked okay but she needed to redo her mak-up for the bruises on her face were beginning to show and she didn't want Zeke to know how much he had hurt her physically and mentally. He would probably get off on it, she thought bitterly as she reapplied the foundation and eyeliner, and then re did her lip gloss. After a few more unsure glances in the mirror she was sure now she was ready, and prepared to go and do what she promised she would do. Sharpay walked quickly down the stairs, she had to admit she wass afraid of how Zeke was going to take the news but she was tired herself from living under his power. She would no longer let herself be tortured. Sharpay walked down the huge square room that led to their double oak front door and she could hear the _click click_ of her high heels as they hit the ground with each step, and for some reason this had always given her some form of pleasure, a security, a safeguard because she knew she was still walking and she was still okay.

Sharpay threw open the doors at full speed only to go flying right into Zeke, she let out a loud scream both in fright and fear. But she stopped when she realised Zekes hands were on the small of her back and actually _preventing_ her from falling yet she still had a little nag in her heart telling her he was going to drop her himself.

"Oh my god I am so sorry, if I had known you were there I would have..." Sharpay said in a frenzy.

"Shh." Zeke smiled and brought one of his fingers to her lips and Sharpay hushed quiet looking at Zeke in amazement, _why is he being so nice?_ Sharpay steadied herself to her feet and looked at Zekes face, he didn't look drunk or stoned, or both. He looked soft and gentle and his eyes weren't black with anger towards her; they were soft and loving, caring too. Sharpays heart melted, she couldn't break up with him not now, not ever perhaps this was her Zeke coming back to her, to apologise and say he still loves her. To kiss her with the kind of kisses they had once shared, and to hold her with that kind of tight gentleness he used to. Instead of the aggresive boy he had become.

"Do you wanna...come in?" Sharpay asked slowly and Zekes face burst out into a friendly smile.

"Sure!"

With that Zeke walked right into the house and Sharpay turned around, she saw him looking around as though trying to remember where everything was, not that she could blame him it _was_ a big house and he hadn't been here for at least a few months. Not that she had been complaining because this house and her bedroom had become her sanctuary away from all that. Sure there was the night he had climbed up her balcony and beaten her to a pulp...

Sharpays thoughts were interrupted because next thing she knew Zeke was standing in front of her, and laying a gentle hand on the left side of her face, he was looking down at her with eyes filled with sorrow.

"Sharpay...I'm really sorry for what I've done to you. That wasn't me I swear, and I'm gonna change. I'm stopping the drugs and drink and I'll be just who I was. I promise."

Sharpays heart lifted.

"Zeke its okay, I forgive you. That can all be in the past and we will move forward now, like the couple we once were."

Zeke let out a huge smile and leaned forward, he kissed her. It was the most romantic, gentlest kiss he had ever given her and she smiled against his lips as he moved his hands to the small of her back, leaning her backwards ever so slightly the kiss turned from gentle to full on passionate and Sharpays heart practically exploded in her chest it was beating so hard. They were interrupted by the front door slamming.

"Hey Shar have you bro...OH MY GOD!" They heard Ryans voice and broke apart, Sharpay turned around and looked at Ryan sheepishly.

"Sorry...if I ruined the moment there...Hey Zeke, Sharpay can I speak to you in the...kitchen for a moment? Like, NOW?!" Ryan said and stormed into the kitchen.

"Whats up with him?" Zeke asked quietly.

"Nothing! Nothing...erm how about you go over there into the sitting room and pick out a dvd for us to watch? Yeah? Okay." Sharpay pointed over to the sitting room to direct a confused friendly Zeke to the sitting room and then turned around and ran into the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ryan yelled in shock, Sharpay closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"He was being so nice and _normal_ Ry." Sharpay whispered.

"That doesn't mean ANYTHING, he will go exactly back to the way he was and you know it!" He hissed.

Sharpay bit her bottom lip.

"Shar, c'mere..." Ryan walked over to her and took her in his arms slowly and tightly. He went on, "You know he's only doing this to make you not break up with him..."

"But how would he have known?"

"One of his friends probably overheard you telling us that you would." Ryan explained. Sharpay nodded.

"You're right, you're totally right. I'll do it, its probably better when he's being like this because he won't hurt me or anything." She said.

They both paused and Ryan let her go, he looked at her straight in the eye and she looked at him with doubt all across her face.

"But he _loves_ me Ry."

"No he doesn't Shar, if he truly loved you he would never have forced himself on you, beaten you, verbally abused you and stuff. He wouldn't have Shar." Ryan said softly.

"You're right, you're right." She sighed, "I'll do it."

Meanwhilst Zeke was on the other side of the door, and he had heard every word. His face darkened, contorted with anger. _So Jacob had been right_ he thought to himself and at that he walked quickly over to the sitting room door and opened it to make it look like he had been in there all along he settled himself on the couch. Sharpay walked in moments later.

"Hey!" She smiled, and Zeke smiled back patting the space on the couch beside him for her to sit there, which she did and he put his arm around her.

"What movie are we watching?" She asked snuggling into his shoulder, Zeke smiled. _Damn she is a good actress..._ he thought to himself.

"I didn't pick one, I thought we could just sit here and talk...we haven't done that for a long time." He said and looked down at her, she looked up at him and smiled too.

"Okay."

There was a long silent pause, and Sharpays heart was in her throat she had to do it, she just _had _to.

"Zeke..." She started.

"I know." He interrupted, Sharpay moved away from him and looked at him, the anger was obvious in his eyes.

"Know what?"  
"I know you're going to break up with me and you think you'll be 'free' of me. But let me tell you something, Little Miss Sharpay. _You'll never be free of me._"

His last words cut her heart like a knife, how had he known? Jacob had probably told him, had he overheard Ryan and hers conversation in the kitchen? She stood up swiftly and backed over to the door. Zeke continued, slowly walking over to her.

"If you think for one second that I am about to let anyone else have you, you're wrong. If I can't have you, Troy Bolton certainly won't." He sneered. Sharpay gasped, and bolted out into the huge square room and up the stairs but Zeke was close on her heels, shouting at her and hissing.

"SHARPAY DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME, DON'T! GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! SHARPAY!"

She was waiting for Ryan to come out and help her but she got nothing, where was he? She made it up the stairs and ran down the long hallway to Ryans room, she could hear Zekes footsteps close behind her and he must have dived forward because the next thing Sharpay knew she had a hand on her ankle and she had fallen forward, her face hit the ground first and she felt a pain through her body, she had had enough of this...

"Now..." She heard Zekes rasping voice, "You will pay."

And then, she felt something on the back of her head.

Blackness.

* * *

**Okay, well we are nearing the end of Save Me now! And I promise you the end won't be such a cliffie as Happy Together was, or will it? And I WILL be doing a sequel! It also won't behgin till March but this story is my top priority fanfiction right now so...yeah. Reviewer time!**

_Angel Of The Starz**: Yeah me too it was sweet.**_

_Shoelace22**: Thanks!**_

_LanaLang79**: OMG yes make some! Even though its not Christmas anymore. I am still making ze truffles. Haha!**_

_zashleyalways**: Yes you do...but its true. Zeke was nice for a while back there...for a little while.**_

_HSMFan4eva**: Why do I sound so evil? Hehe, unfortunately thats not gonna happen...well not in THIS part of it.**_

_Tryanistique-xx**: Crazy woman... -Troy hugs himself-**_

_Efron-Massey-Tisdale-Hudgens**: Well she was gonna...but look what happened!**_

_teenagexdisaster**: Awww gee thank you so much! -blush- Making more truffles, and sorry your present wasn't an update but its a whole new fanfiction! I think you're reading it, 'End Of The Year'?**_

_Anonymous 'Tara'**: Thanks so much:D**_

_Anonymous 'IceQueenRulez'**: Hope you had a good Christmas and New Year thank you!**_

_ZaShLeYhSm14**: You too! Thank you!**_

_XBeautifulBabe405X**: Awww thank you! I love Troypay too, and thank you so much it means a lot!**_

_Jenny1991**: Yeah I always prefer stories when the Evan Twins are part of the gang, but there are good ones where they aren't. But TROYPAY ALL THE WAY**_

_DramaQueen121**: Sorry I took so long!**_

**Well there you go. Thank you you lovely reviewers!!!!**

**Coop XxX**


	11. Missing

**Missing**

Ryan got home that night at around 11, he had been out seeing Gabriella and had decided Zeke wasn't lethal or anything since he wasn't drunk or stoned he had figured Sharpay could handle it. He wouldn't know until later just how wrong he had been. Ryan closed the house door behind him as he entered, and to his surprise the house was completely still. He had been expecting Sharpay to come running down the stairs with delight that she was free of Zeke.  
"Hello?!" He called, and the house remained just as still Ryan slowly walked over to the stairs, shrugging. He would go and check her room, perhaps she was sleeping. As Ryan walked up the stairs he heard the few that creaked in his ears but this time they sounded like they were crashing. Something didn't feel right, his twin tuition was telling him Sharpay wasn't okay and he didn't like it. He made it upstairs and went down one side of the corridors, his room was at the other end of corridor, he reached Sharpays door and opened it slowly, only to find to his surprise that it was unoccupied. Her bed hadn't been slept in, her room looked exactly like she normally left it in the morning. Sharpay hadn't been in there for hours.

_Sharpay awakened from the darkness only to find she was being carried by Zeke she looked up at his face and he was very frightening, he seemed dead bent on her getting her 'just' desserts and Sharpay had to admit, she was a little afraid. Okay, she was very afraid but she wasn't one to start shrieking and screaming to be saved her pride told her otherwise. Her whole body hurt, but more than that she had the killing headache. It felt like someone was attacking her with a hammer and everytime she got the wave of pain she wanted to shriek out in agony. Zeke looked down at her and she looked back up at him sheknew he would be able to see the fear in her eyes for he was smirking at her. Sharpay felt something wash over her again, she felt like she was going underwater and into a bottomless sea, she saw things go dark again and then she felt nothing._

Ryan walked quickly down the corridor and into his room, now his room looked like someone had had a huge fight inside it. His bedclothes were all twisted, some of his books were on the floor and his aftershave, gel's and a few ornaments had all sprawled across the floor one had even smashed. That was when Ryan feared the worst. He fished his cellphone out of his pocket and searched for Troy, he tried to calm down in his mind but he was beginning to panic.Finally he found Troy and started to call him.  
"C'mon...pick up...pick up..." He muttered as Troys cellphone rang, that was when he heard him answer.

_"Hello?_" Troy answered.

"Is Sharpay with you?!" Ryan asked in a hurry.

"_No, why? Wasn't she meant to be breaking up with Zeke tonight?" _Troy asked, Ryan could tell his voice was getting a little worried.

"She did...I think. Well I came home and Zeke and her were...kissing in the hallway. He was being _nice_ Troy, but I managed to convince Sharpay again that she had to break up otherwise he would simply get worse. So they went into the sitting room and I figured since Zeke was being nice it wouldn't be a bad situation, so I went to go see Gabriella. I didn't intend to be long but I was. I got home at 11 and theres nobody here, it looks like someone had a fight in my room though." Ryan explained and took a deep breath when he was done.

_"You LEFT?! You should have known better, they could be anywhere by now..." _Troy said and Ryan could tell her was really worried now.

"Well...I really don't know what to do, Alberqirque is such a big place but they can't have gotten far." Ryan offered.

_"We can't do anything until we see Zeke tomorrow, which we will."_

"Okay, but what do we do till then?"

_"We wait."_

_Sharpay awakened and everything was dark. She didn't know where she was but she knew she was moving and that she physically couldn't move. Her hands were bound behind her back and her feet were bound, her knees were also bent and the heels of her shoes were beginning to dig into her palms. Sharpay tried to moved her legs but found she couldn't, whereever she was, it was a tight cramped space. Then Sharpay realised she was also gagged and couldn't speak for the dirty cloth that was in her mouth. Sharpay began to panic, where was she? What was going on? She felt a bump and her head hit off the top of whatever she was in and darkness began to slowly surround her, but she tried to resist and hold onto conciousness as long as she could. In the end it was no use and she slipped down to the murky waters of dark once more._

The next morning Troy and Ryan stormed into the school, by now they had informed Chad, Taylor and Gabriella too who were all standing at the door meeting them. By the looks of it neither Troy nor Ryan had slept much if anything at all and they were very pale. All of them sported sour looks on their faces, they weren't happy at all and like an army they walked over to Zekes locker, and waited.

It didn't take long, eventually after three or four minutes of hushed whispers Zeke walked over to them with a smirk on his face, he seemed only too proud of what he'd done.

"What have you done with her?" Ryan growled, Troy and Chad were a little taken aback, Ryan _never_ growled.

"Oh nothing I wasn't going to do in the end." Zeke smiled and opened his locker, but Troy slammed it shut again.

"Where is she?" Ryan asked once more, Zeke grinned at them and poked his own nose playfully.

"Its a secret." He giggled.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this, asshole?" Gabriella snapped and glared at him, Taylor and Chad looked at her. Gabriella _never_ called anyone an asshole.

"Its easy." Zeke said, "You just open your mouth and go hahaha."

Troy lost his patience then, and took Zeke by the collar.

"What have you done with her?! Where is she?! You bastard!!" He shouted in Zekes face and Zeke only smirked, Troy let him go and turned his back to Zeke trying to calm down. He failed. He turned around and punched Zeke several time in the face. Chad and Ryan had to hold him back and restrain him from doing any further damage while Taylor and Gabriella shrieked.

"Woah man...chill..." Chad said into Troys ear, at the other side Ryan looked at Zeke with satisfaction, he turned to Troy.

"Thanks." He said and smiled a little.

"Bolton, Danforth, Evans, McKessie and Montez. Principals office, NOW!" Mrs Darbus shrieked across the corridor upon seeing the site of a bloody Zeke. The group sighed and slowly walked to the principals office.

"Never, in my whole life have I seen such behaviour!" Principal Matsuki raged, "Especially I am surprised at you tweo." He said, pointing at the girls and continued, "You are normally such good girls. The basketball team sure, but seasons over till next semester so this shouldn't affect that. And you!" He looked at Ryan, "Why were you involved in this?! It just doesn't make any sense." He finally stopped.

The group just sat around this desk in silence, looking somewhat shamefully at the ground even though they all knew that none of them were actually ashamed of themselves, Zeke had it coming.

"Troy, you are suspended for a week. And then you will join your fellow students in detention for the rest of term." He said gravely.

"What?! Suspension?! I've never been suspended!!" Troy gasped.

"Well you have now. Now all of you leave, Troy get off school property as soon as you can." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and they all went out the door.

"This is so unfair!" Taylor cried out once the principals door had been closed and they slowly walked down the corridor.

"I know man." Chad agreed.

"Hey at least it gives me more time to look for Sharpay. I'll look all day and night if I have to." Troy stated.

"I'll help!" Ryan offered.

"No you all stay here, I'm available on my cellphone. I'm gonna go to Zekes house or something, she might be there." Troy said and then he bolted.

Troy ran the entire way to Zekes and by the time he got there he was exhausted, he stopped at the door and panted. The house was conveniently a bungalow, a big bungalow but a bungalow at that, so he knew Zekes room had to be somewhere. First, he tried the front door but to his disappointment it was locked. Even though he had been expecting that. He started walking around the bungalow looking for an open window when he came across two doors leading underground.  
"Could it be...he hid her in the basement?" Troy asked himself and tested one of the doors, it was open. He opened them both and slowly made his way down to the basement, it was pitch black in there.

"Hello?" He called, but there as no reply. He fumbled around searching for a lightswitch, but he didn't find one.  
"Hello?!" He called again, a little more frantically but again there was no answer. He slowly walked around and eventually came to another door, so he opened it. It led to some stairs which must have led to the kitchen, the light switch was in that room. He flicked it on and the light revealed the basement. There was everything down there, boxes, gardening tools, car things, spare tyres, everything. But no Sharpay.

Sighing and defeated Troy turned the light switch off again and went back out the same way he came in.

* * *

**Hey all, sorry it took a little while for me to get this up. And I'm sorry I left it at a cliffhanger, but I couldn't miss the oppertunity!!! I promise this story will have an ending thats not a cliffhanger. I promise, but it might not be a happy ending...  
**Reviewer time!

_Shoelace22**: Thank you very much, heres your update.**_

_matau**: The next one is now my friend, and it was totally fair! See I even apologised. :)**_

_gen yuri**: Well...she won't be getting with Troy just yet because it seems Zeke isn't willing to let her go so easily...**_

_zashleyalways**: Deep breaths...deep breaths...yes...good...good. Awww wow!!! I feel so honoured, its a good thing I'm making it a trilogy then:D**_

_Mac'squeaky**: Ryan is stupid he just RAN AWAY AND LEFT POOR SHARPAY. But I'll let him off, cause Lucas Gabreel is hot. :) And yeah, so thanks but I totally left ou hanging like that. On TWO stories. Bwahahahaa. Heres the update though!**_

**Okay, well I have indeed decided to make this story the first part of a trilogy. I've already decided what to call the second part, and it should be up around the same time as Happy Together's sequel is. So enjoy this while you can, we are nearing the end of this story...  
Lots of Love**

**Coop XxX**

Lucas: Teehee...she thinks I'm hot.


	12. The Search Is On

**The Search Is On**

_Sharpay felt something hot on her fingers. She couldn't see for the blindfold still tightly wrapped around her eyes but she knew she was in a seated position. The next thing she knew the gag was being removed from her mouth, it was then she could taste how foul it actually was and immediately coughed and choke. Her feet wered bound and her hands behind her to the back of the chair. She heard a noise and moved her head in some form of hope she may be able to see who it was._

_"Hello?" She called, her voice sounded loud in the room she assumed was medium sized, "Who's there?!" _

_"Hello Sharpay..." Came a voice she didn't quite recognise, she tried to work out in her mind who it could be, but came to nothing._

_"Who is that? Who are you?" She asked, a slight panic in her voice now._

_"Why Sharpay don't you remember me? My voice?" Came the same voice, much closer now. _

_"No, why would i?" She said coldy, she was obviously getting irritated._

_Suddenlyit occurred to her that she had no idea where she was, or what time of the day it was. Ryan would be worried by now - hopefully - and looking for her. He would have alerted the group perhaps? And they would come to her rescue. Suddenly that word seemed funny to her. 'Rescue' she giggled._

_"Is something funny, Sharpay?" The voice interrupted her chain of thoughts._

_"No." She muttered delusioned._

_"Good."_

Troy sighed, he was tired and sick. He had been running around all day trying to find Sharpay but he couldn't think of where she might be. He had checked everywhere, and even gone back to Zekes house to try once more but there were no clues, not a hint or anything either. He was frustrated and his head was getting sore. He had returned to his house in the early afternoon, ready to face the music from his parents - especially his dad - when they found out he had been suspended. Troy thought back to a year ago, he would never have imagined being suspended. He had always heard of people being suspended but they were the bad kids at school, the troublemakers, not him. According to everybody the All-Star Champion would never get suspended and even Principal Matsui had been shocked and very forceful. Troy sighed, he had tarnished his perfect record but it was worth it if it meant finding Sharpay and/or getting revenge for her. Troy hoped to God Zeke hadn't killed her, he didn't know what he would have done if Zeke had.

All this time Troy had been thinking he had been sitting at the table in the kitchen watching the clock tick. _Tick tock tick tock_ until it chimed 4pm. Exactly then he heard the front door slam, Troy took a deep breath and turned to face his father, but it was not. Instead Ryan walked into the kitchen.

"Have you looked?" He asked in a hurry.

"Yes. I couldn't find her anywhere. I even checked Zekes house. Twice." He held up two fingers and Ryan nodded.

"Maybe she's in the school." Ryan said in thought.

"What?" Troy asked, confused. He didn't know where anybody could put someone in the school.

"Theres a basement, right underneath the theatre. They used it to store sets and props before the extension was built with all the extra storage space. Mrs Darbus had us all go down there one day and take old sets we would never use again down too. Maybe she's there." Ryan explained.

"She might be, but if I didn't know about it, how would Zeke?" Troy asked.

"You've got a point but its worth a try, right?"

"Yeah. But when?" Troy knew full well there would still be people in school just now.

"Later. Tonight at around 8pm. I have a key to the theatre. We'll go in from the back. Just meet me at the gates." Ryan said and walked out the door, leaving Troy to himself again.

That night at 5pm Troys father walked in the door, and he looked furious. Troy could tell by the way his vein was pulsing on his neck. He came into the kitchen and slammed some books down on the table - Troy didn't know if that was just for effect or if he actually needed them - and Troy jumped.

"Suspended." His father said quietly and stood facing the window with his hands on the counter, his back to Troy. This always made feel Troy worse, when his father couldn't even face him. Troy opened his mouth to speak but instead his father spoke on.

"Suspended, for hitting a boy." He paused, and turned around to face his son. "Not any boy. Zeke Baylor, your own ex-team-mate. Now I know you and Zeke don't get on anymore but did you have to hit him?!" His fathers voice got louder and louder the more he spoke, "What did the boy do that made you? Hm?"

"He's done something to Sharpay." Troy muttered, and his father laughed almost.

"So he did something to a girl, that you didn't even like until early this year. And you go off on one, am I right?"

"Its more than that. Its..."  
"What is it Troy? Exactly_what_ could it be?" His father asked, angry. "Basketball practice is everyday after school now Troy. If you don't remember we have the championship game two weeks into next term. Thats a month and a half away. Remember?"  
"Yes." Troy said hoarsely.

"You're grounded. Two weeks." His father pointed to the door, "Now go to your room."  
"But dad!"  
"GO!"

That was how at around 7.45pm Troy found himself hanging out his window looking at the ground and wondering how he would get down. He figured if he climbed out and let himself drop it wouldn't have been too bad a fall, but he wasn't sure he wanted to risk a broken leg. Slowly he shuffled on his feet to the ledge and hung them out, still trying to figure it out. In the end he decided to go with his first idea, because it appeared to be the easiest. Troy turned himself around and grabbed onto the window ledge as tight as he could, then he let his feet fall off the end - still holding on with his hands - erhaps a little too quickly because he ended up crashing with his whole body into the house, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped and let go.

He landed on his feet luckily and sprinted out of the garden and down the pavement trying to get to the school as fast as possible. Ryan was already there once he got there, and he was all dressed in black. Troy looked at him and raised both his eyebrows.

"I was going for stealth." Ryan said simply and led Troy into the school grounds, they slowly walked around the back of the building.  
"Okay in here." Ryan whispered once they reached a big double door, Ryan held up a shiny gold key and slotted it into the keyhole, it turned and he looked triumphiantly at Troy who smiled weakly back. He opened the door and they were in.

The theatre was dark, and almost spooky at night. There was no noise apart from the noise of them closing the door behind them, not before Ryan threw a torch at Troy which was when Troy realised he had come totally unprepared. Ryan turned his torch on as did Troy and suddenly there were two beams of light stretching through the back of the theatre stage. Troy had never noticed it before but Ryan was right there was was a trap door behind the curtains, it wasn't so visible but once you knew it was there it stuck out like a sore thumb. Ryan smirked and slowly began to open the hatch.

_Sharpay turned her head, she could hear a noise. Someone was coming into the room she could feel it. Her heart lifted, she hoped it was Troy, Ryan, anybody who would help her and get her out of this dingy smelly room. Her nose was prickling and she couldn't itch it. Who ever it was seemed to be stumbling around, unsure of where to go. It was obviously their first time down here whoever it was. Then a small amount of light filled the room, she could see it by the tiny gap at the bottom of her blindfold. Then whoever it was found her, and they removed the gag without a word, and the blindfold. Sharpay closed her eyes quickly, not used to the sudden light when she had been in darkness for so long. She opened them after a while and looked at the silent person who had come to her._

Ryan slowly shonehis torch around the vast basement, it was huge. The size of the theatre itself only not as high, the room was only a foot or so higher than Troys head, Troy was at the opposite side of the room looking at something, Ryan shone his torch over.

"Hey man, what you looking at?" He asked. Troy shook his head and turned to him, it had been the moon that had been used in the last musical.

"Oh yeah Mrs Darbus told us to bring that down here a few months ago. She said we wouldn't use it for a while." He dismissed and Troy nodded, the both search opposite sides of the basement.

_"Zeke." Sharpay said, disappointed. Zeke smirked._

_"Surprised to see me?" He asked, quite evilly. Sharpay noticed he had a black eye, and his nose had been brused, his cheek was swollen._

_"What happened to you?" She asked, hinting at his face._

_"Troy Bolton beat me up at school today." _

_"Why?" Sharpay asked, trying not to show her excitement, she didn't know how long she had been down here but at least people knew she was gone. They had noticed, Ryan knew, Troy knew and that was all that mattered to her._

_"You. They all know you're missing, so you're going to convince them you're not." Zeke smiled and put something in her lap. Sharpay looked down, her cellphone._

_"What?" She asked, confused now._

_"You're going to phone him and tell him you're alright. You went out of town and couldn't tell anyone, I don't know make something up you're an actress." He shrugged. "I'll be back in an hour."_

_Zeke began to walk away from her._

_"Zeke." She said and he stopped._

_"What?" He asked._

_"How am I supposed to do that with my hands tied?"_

_Next thing she knew her hands were untied and her cellphone was on her lap. So many possibilities._

_"Oh and don't even bother phoning the police or anything. They'll never find you here."_

_With that he was gone._

Troy and Ryan were walking along the path from school, defeated and deep in thought. Troy could tell Ryan was weakened now, that had been his last hope, his last stop, last port-of-call. Troys mind was buried in worries of where she was, and what might be happening to her too. What was Zeke doing to her? The parted ways, Troy going to his house and Ryan to his, now the main thing on Troys mind was how he was meant to get back into the house, he couldn't jump up to his window. He'd just have to go through the front door and try to get to his room as quietly as possible.Just then he heard a ringing in his pocket, he sighed and took his phone out suspecting his dad had seen he wasn't in his room. Instead Sharpays picture was on the screen. He gasped and answered it quickly.

"Hello Sharpay?! Where are you?!" He asked, rather loudly.

"Save me..." She whispered weakly before the phone went dead. His heart raced, he wasn't defeated anymore. He had a lead, of somesort. Sharpay was still alive. Troy turned, and ran.

Ryan had only just reached his house when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned and looked at him. Troy was panting and everything.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Shar...pay..." Troy gasped from the run.

"Sharpay? Sharpay what?!" Ryan asked, urgently.

"Sharpay...phoned me..." He said, regaining his breath a bit, "She phoned...then the line went dead."  
Ryan smiled a bit and looked at Troy.

"Did you try phoning her back?!" He asked and Troy shook his head but then, took his phone out his pocket and began to phoneher back.

"Wait!" Ryan stopped him, "If we go to the police station we can get them to trace the call!" He said and Troy smiled.

"But wait, won't they want to know why?" He asked.

"No. My dad knows them, they'll be cool."  
So exactly 25 minutes later they found themselves at the police station, in one of the interview rooms with a poliveman Mr Evans knew, tracing the call when he phoned her. He dialled the number and it rang. Once.

_"Hello?"_ Came a weak voice. Ryan started the stop watch, they had to keep her on the phone for at least 30 seconds.

"Sharpay? Where are you? Do you know?" Troy asked, and there was a pause.

_"No I don't...but I'm okay really. Just hungry, and tired. I saw you beat him up."_

"Beat who up?" Troy asked.

_"Zeke, he's all swollen. Thanks Troy." _Her voice was more of a whisper now. Ryan held his thumbs up so they had her for 30 seconds.

"Yeah I did that, got suspended too."

_"You shouldn't ha..." _There were sounds behind her and then the phone went dead. Troy looked at it, worried.

"Its okay, we got her for 30 seconds, we've traced the call." The policeman said, and handed them a piece of paper he had just printed from the machine.

"173 Montrose Street..." Troy said, he knew that place it was between his house and Sharpays house. He walked through part of Montrose Street to get there, and he was sue he had seen the shiny 173 on a gate once before. "I think I know where that is."

* * *

**Hey Guys, theres your update. There are only going to be two chapters left. The last chapter, and an epilogue. And then thats it, till March or something. So I hope you enjoyed this, and I spent ages on it. Triyng to build up to some form of a climax. Nothing like Happy Together though...or is it? -evil laughter-  
Reviewer Time!**

_Mac'squeaky_**: _Lucas is just so gorgeous, how can people ignore that? Zac isn't that hot, he has a big mouth and he hugs himself in Breaking Free. He HUGS himself. Don't cry! But I still haven't quite told you...haha._**

_Shoelace22_**: _Thanks so much:)_**

_Jenny1991_**: _Oh he is...he is BIG jerk. I hate him, grrrr. Look at him being all cruel, he deserved those punches. Anyhoo here ya are!_**

_zashleyalways_**: _OMG I DO THAT IRL HAHA -claps like London from TSL- Yay me!! Anyway, yeah well you still don't know properly! But I do...I do..._**

_matau_**: _No more tea for you! You are NOT going to be the editor, and you are certainly not going to find out IN ADVANCE. Onyhoo...get that monkey ninja crap outta yo' head. It ain't gonna happen. Sorra!_**

**See ya all so soon. Thank you for reviewing you lovely people. 33**

**Coop  
XxX**


	13. FINALE

**FINALE**

Troy rushed out of the police station, the paper still firmly in his hand was now being crushed as he curled his hand into a fist as he ran. For some odd reason he was shouting her name as he went. He could hear footsteps behind him but that didn't stop him.

"Sharpay! Sharpay!" He yelled and made it to the end of the road, but having walked and ran around the city all day was taking its toll on him. He was exhausted and eventually had to stop. Little droplets of rain began to fall from the cloudy sky above. A hand reached his shoulder.

"Troy, maybe we should call it a night.You've been running all day and we can go tomorrow." Came Ryans voice and Troy turned around, nodding. The rain fell much heavier now and was attatching itself to them, making their hair wet and drips fell from the edges and onto Troys face as they walked back in silence.

"At least we know where she is." Ryan stated and pulled his jumper around him tighter, they came to Ryans house and Ryan nodded a goodbye before going inside leaving Troy to his own devices, but he decided considering it was around 10pm now he better go home. His father would be looking all over for him.

_Sharpay felt her ankles and wrists slowly she rubbed them as though trying to get rid of the rope burn that had marked her skin. It burned from where she had striggled and tried to get herself free and failed. No it was finally Zeke who took the gag, blindfold and untied her. But he only did it to beat her so he could hear her scream in pain again. A tear trickled down her cheek, she really had thought she was going to die back there, back when Zeke had been kicking her and jumping on top of her. She was sure something had hit her head but she could be wrong, she didn't seem to remember it much. Sharpay wasn't all that sure whether she had blacked out and she had no clue how much time had passed since she had phoned Troy, Zeke took back her cellphone too. He had overheard everything and said that was why she deserved to die._

_To die._

Troy walked up his pathway, as slowly and quietly as he could he turned the doorknob and began to open the door. He didn't get far though because the door was stolen from him and pulled open so fast it hit the wall, Troy stumbled forwards and looked up to see a furious father. The vein was _pulsing_. He swallowed nervously and stepped in, closing the door ever-so-gently behind him.

"...Hey dad..." He squeaked.

"Troy...Troy..." His father tried to calm himself down and Troy felt a bead of sweat on his forehead. He was in for it bad and he knew it. Mind you, he figured he deserved it but it was all for Sharpay.

"TROY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" His father exploded, "YOU ARE GROUNDED WHICH MEANS YOU STAY IN YOUR ROOM. YOU DO NOT SNEAK OUT THE WINDOW AT NIGHT AND NOT TELL ANYONE WHERE YOU'RE GOING THEN EXPECT TO WALTZ BACK IN ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED. YOU DO NOT! WHERE WERE YOU EVEN GOING ANYWAY?!" His father stopped for breath and was about to start off again when his mother appeared.

"Jack!" She exclaimed and he turned to her.

"WHAT?!" He asked in a fury, a sinister look crossed his mothers face and she pointed a finger at Jack.

"YOU DO NOT YELL AT ME!" She yelled and the both glared at eachother for a while. While they were, Troy decided that might be the oppertune moment to try and walk past them and up to his room. He moved an inch.

"Don't go anywhere!" His mother said and pointed a finger at him but she didn't take her eyes off his father. Troy stood at the door nervously, until his parents finally gave up and looked at him.

"Just go to your room Troy. I'll deal with you later." His father said and stormed into the sitting room. Troy sighed relieved and walked past his mother who gave him a look, he raced upstairs and into his bedroom as quick as he possibly could.

Ryan sighed as he entered his house, he did not bother to tell his father he was home because he knew his dad didn't care. He also knew his dad probably didn't know thatSharpay hadn't been at school that day, or that she was missing.And if he did, he didn't care. Which explained him perfectly, their father Mr Evans was a workaholic and the CEO of a huge business. Ryan didn'tknow exactly what and had no intentions to find out, because like Mr Evans Ryan didn't care about his fathers line of work. Mr Evans had thrown himself into his work ever since their mother had moved to London after their divorce, but he had always been more of a workaholic than a family man. Ryan walked up the stairs and looked down the hallway at the closed door that led to his sisters room. He shook his head and walked down into it, he slowly opened the door and looked at her room. He didn't know why because it was exactly the way it was since he saw it last. But he went inside anyway and sat on her bed sighing. His eyes scanned the room for some sort of clue, anything to do with 173 Montrose Street. He knew that Zeke knew where it was, so it must be one of Zekes friends houses since it definetely wasn't Zekes. Ryan panicked a little, what if Troy got there first and Sharpay thought Ryan hadn't cared? He did not want that to happen. His eyes settled on her laptop.

"That'll work." He said to himself and turned it on.

Troy sat in his room bouncing his basketball up and down on his floor, he was sitting at the edge of his bed with nothing better to do and working out a plan in his head. First, he would wait until his parents were asleep which would be around midnight when they went to bed. But he would wait and bide his time, until around two in the morning. Then he would sneak out his window exactly the same way he had last time, and go to 173 Montrose Street. He knew it was between here and Ryans house, well the turnoff point to it was but it was a fairly long street. Would he have enough time? He put that to the back of his head and got some school books out he decided this might get on his mothers good side, and he really didn't care where he was in his fathers books.

_Sharpay stood up weakly, it had occurred to her there had to be some sort of a door in this dingy room, I mean how else would Zeke get in and out? She felt her legs ache from the lack of walking but that was the last thing on her mind, her stomach grumbled and she pressed a hand to it. Now she was dizzy, she hadn't slept since she got here and she had no idea how long ago that was, she hadn't eaten since before she saw Zeke to break up with him originally. Sharpay nearly laughed at her own stupidity when she thought he had changed. Boy, had she been wrong. Walking in baby steps at a time Sharpay shuffled to the wall and began to walk along it, trailing her hand as she went, she was sure she touched a few things that normally would have made her scream but this was not a normal situation and she couldn't afford to scream. Sharpay tripped on something that was at the wall ahead of her, it was then she realised there was no wall ahead of her but stairs. Going up. Sharay quietly climbed them, there were only around 10 or 11 but at the top was a door. She quietly pulled the handle down and pulled on the door, it jiggled. Locked. Damn. She thought to herself and sat down on the top step, unsure of what to do now. She knew if she found something to throw at the door, like the chair she had been in she could just as easily break it. But if the steps were leading up the way, then she must be under...Sharpay gasped in realisation and couldn't believe she had been so stupid before. She was in a basement. _

Ryan was going through Sharpays old e-mails, he knew it was wrong to pry but he figured in a situation like this she couldn't really mind since it might get her out of that hell she was in faster. He couldn't imagine Sharpay was actually enjoying herself so he guessed she wouldn't shout or scream at him. Ryan opened the folder saying 'Zeke Baylor' and found all the e-mails Zeke had ever sent. There were many in the first month or so they had been together but they seemed to wither away after that, but he opened the first one and scoured it for '**Montrose Street**' But he had no luck, so he tried the second one and got the same result. Sighing he moved onto the third one, time was passing quickly he realised it was 11.30pm but he couldn't help it, Zekes e-mails were long.. Then he found it. In the middle of the third e-mail, **"I made a new friend at school today. I know it sounds cheesy but I did. His names Jacob and get this: He lives at 173 Montrose Street. Thats so close to you!"** Ryan gasped, and felt a little stupid at not actually knowing where Montrose Street actually was, so he searched for it. He came up with a street map of his street and the ones surrounding, and there it was. If he went left from his house and walked down to the second set of crossroads he could turn right and come onto Montrose Street. Turn left and you're on Troys street. Ryan gasped and shut the laptop off. He knew where his twin was and he was getting to her now.

Troy looked at the clock, time was going by much too slowly. It was only 11.40pm but he could hear his parents getting ready for bed anyway. He decided to go for a shower, that might calm him down a bit. He wondered to himself as he stood under the lukewarm spray whether Sharpay was okay or not. Had Zeke hurt her again? Or had he left her to starve? He hoped she was okay, and had been eating and sleeping too, his heart ached a little and he looked at his chest. He wasn't used to the feeling of aching inside for someone. Not at all had he felt like that for Gabriella. He shrugged and tried to stay in the shower for as long as he possibly could. He felt like he was bouncing along the walls, and left the shower quickly going back to his room. He looked at the clock on the wall, it STILL read 11.40pm.

"Aw come on!" He cried in exasperation and checked his cellphone for the time, it was so like his clock to break when he needed it the most. It was midnight, and sure enough he could hear his parents walking slowly up the stairs to go to bed. Quickly, he turned his light out and jumped into his bed to make it seem like he was sleeping. It would save awkward silences and his father telling him he was disappointed. Sure enough, Troy heard his bedroom door open and a little light from the hallway spilled into the room. It closed again and Troy opened his eyes quickly. Now all he had to do was wait,wait wait wait. If only he knew how hard that would be.

_Sharpay had decided that since she was in a basement, almost every basement in Alberqurque had an outdoor trap door thing into their basement, she figured this one would too. Now she was checking for anything on the ceiling or high up on the wall. her hands again had brushed against things she was sure she didn't even want to know what they were but she bit her lip and kept searching, for her freedom and her life. Her heart beat fast and thudded against her ribcage, she could feel it in her ears and especially felt it when she reached a handle. Two metal handles she could hand onto on the ceiling. And when she pushed, it moved forward. She pushed as hard as she could but the door only went forward a few centimetres then stopped. It was padlocked but she could change that. Sharpay guessed that if she was quiet, and it was the outside door perhaps anyone in the house wouldn't hear it as loud. Now all she had to do was find some way to get out. Something she could break through with, like a hammer or crowbar...or anything._

Ryan walked out of the house, feeling the cool fresh air on his face was a relief because he was beginning to get tired. It was 12.15am now and he had spent the last half hour going through the house looking for things Sharpay might want. He had a rucksack and had put together, wipes, a hairbrush, a bottle of water, make-up remover wipes, a cereal bar and that was about it. It had taken a while to find, but he guessed she would be thirsty and hungry and that she might also want to take off the make-up she had been wearing for 2 days now and the dirt that would have gathered on her face from just being wherever she was, a hairbrush to clean her hair up too. He figured he had done pretty well and hoped he didn't look terribly suspicious as he went left from his house and began to walk down to Montrose Street.

_Sharpay was wondering what she could jam through the door and she was pacing stomping her feet a little to try and stay warm, she was freezing in here. When the heel on her stiletto broke. Crap! She thought to herself and lifted her heel up, she picked the stiletto heel off and held it in her hands, standing in an awkward position now. She thought to herself and then, as fast as she could possibly do, she jammed the heel into the wooden door, it wasn't very strong wood and so she managed to get through. Smirking to herself, that was all she needed to know. With shaky hands, both of excitement and fear she scoured the shelves that she knew were near the door and found something that felt similar to a hammer. Perfect, she smiled and thought to herself happily. With all the strength she had, she lifted the hammer and held it over her shoulder, before slamming it into the wood as hard as she could. She heard something crack, so she did it again. After doing this around three times, the door broke in two. Sharpay saw one half fall to the ground, she opened the other half and let the moonlight spill into the room. Now all she had to do was get herself high ienough to actually hoist herself out. Sharpay knew she didn't have enough upper body strength to pull her whole body up there with her hands alone. But having something as a boost might work out. Her eyes rested on the wooden chair she had been sitting on. She dragged it over and stood on it, opening the half of the door that was left. She looked around, she was in Jacobs basement! At least that meant it wasn't far home. Sharpay begin to hoist herself up, when a shadow stopped her. She looked up to see who was looking down at her._

"Sharpay?" Ryan asked, looking at his sister, who was standing on a chair the basement of 173 Montrose Street.

"Ryan?" She looked at him in awe and a smile crept over both their faces at the same time. Ryan laughed and took her arms, he pulled her up and set her on the ground before giving her a huge tight hug. She hugged him weakly back and felt her lungs crush together.  
"Ryan...a little too tight." She croaked and he let go, he began to take his rucksack off his back.

"I brought you some stuff, I thought you might need." He said and looked at her.

"Can we just go home? I just want to get away from this place." Sharpay said with a shudder and Ryan nodded, he took her hand and they both ran out the garden. Sharpay looked back at the house, which was in darkness. A tear trickled down her cheek, Ryan looked at her as they walked down the road away from the house.

"Whats wrong Shar?" He asked, and wiped the tear away which had left a little trail in the dirt that had congealed on her cheek.

"I'm just...so scared. What if he comes looking for me? What if he knows I'm gone?" She asked and looked at her twin, they had stopped and Ryan hugged her once more.

"They won't, and even if they do we'll be right here to stop them. They aren't going to get you okay? Don't worry." Ryan hugged her once more and when he let go he looked back at the house.

"Besides, look." He looked back at the house which had one light on, "Theres only one light on its probably his parents..."  
"Theres one light on?" Sharpay turned in fear back at the house, and sure enough there was a light on. Then there was two. One upstairs and one downstairs. Sharpay new from the room the light was on in that it was not his parents room, from her experiences in that house she knew it was Jacobs room.

"Ryan?" She whispered, they heard a front door open. "Run!" She screeched and with that, the twins turned and they ran.

They ran all the way home, and when they got in they shut the door behind them as tight as they could. Sharpay was shaking, and tears were streaming down her cheeks, Ryan could tell she was realy scared.  
"Shar..." He whispered and enveloped her into a hug tightly, he rocked her back and forth gently until she stopped which took a long time. Eventually once she had, he moved back and looked at her. She was a mess.

"Shar you might wanna take a shower." He said and she nodded, so they quietly walked up the stairs together and Ryan took her hand as they got to her room.

"Now get a good nights sleep..." He began.

"Ryan, you can't leave me. _Please_ don't leave me." She said and looked at him, he hesitated for a minute and then nodded.

"Okay I won't, I'll wait in your room while you have your shower.."

She seemed to like that plan and nodded, they walked into her room and Sharpay smiled. It was good to be back in here, she never thought she would make it back. Now she was glad that she had managed to get out of there when she did. She thought about this in the shower and while she was getting dried, but the whole time her heart was beating in fear of both Jacob, and Zeke. Sharpay got changed into her pyjamas and left the bathroom. She saw Ryan on the bed, sitting waiting and she smiled, she had such a good brother.

"You're a great brother you know that?" She said and climbed into bed, the mattress felt good against her back and she smiled her twin climbed in beside her and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I know." Ryan said with a smile, he looked at Sharpay, "Its good to have you back."

"Ryan I can't stay here." Sharpay said, staring at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm going to go live with Mom, in London."

"What?! Why?" He asked and turned to face her, she looked at him.

"Zeke and Jacob will be at school tomorrow and its not like I can hide forever I know that. But you guys won't be around to protect me 24/7 I mean, I will be alone at some point. And I can't live with the fear." She explained and he nodded.

"You're probably right, but what am I gonna do? I need some company."

"Come with me..."

"Sharpay...I can't. I have a life here. I don't wanna leave it, I don't have to. We'll speak online and we'll write all the time. And on the phone too." He said and she nodded.

"Thats good."  
"Besides, dad won't even notice you're gone til mom phones and tells him."  
She laughed and Ryan hugged her again, they fell asleep like that and remained in that position until Ryan woke up in the morning.

Ryan felt for Sharpay but found an empty space, had it all been a dream? Had he fallen asleep on Sharpays bed and not saved her after all? He looked up in panic and found Sharpay packing her clothes into suitcases. His heart settled and he breathed a sigh of relief. Looking around the room he found she had most things packed, only left things she probably woudln't use or get more of. He noticed all her make-up was gone, her drawers were empty and her laptop too. Her noticeboard she used to keep pictures and memoirs of things on had completely vanished.  
"Wow Sharpay..." He gasped and she looked at him before zipping up the suitcases.

"I told dad. He's okay with it and he gave me a credit card, booked me onto his private jet and says I can leave within the next hour." She said and Ryan widened his eyes.

"How long have you been up for?"

"Three hours." Came the reply as Sharpay stood the two suitcases up, they were huge and wide.

"Wow." Ryan commented and stood up he hugged his sister again.

"Ryan don't tell anyone where I'm going, please don't." Sharpay said and rested her head on his chest.

"Not even Troy?" He asked. Sharpay thought about it for a while and silence filled the room.

"Not even Troy." She said finally and Ryan nodded. She added, "In fact, don't tell them you ever found me. Let them think I escaped and have vanished. That ways its easier for you."

Ryan nodded again, just then his cellphone rang.

"Its Troy." He said and Sharpay bit her lip, Ryan answered.

"Hey Troy."  
_"Dude, have you seen Sharpay? I went round last night and she wasn't there. She wasn't at 173 Montrose Street! I mean, I guess she escaped or something cause the doors were open. But I went at half 2 and she was gone man. Gone."  
_"Really?! Well I guess thats the best thing at least she's not being hurt anymore. Still...maybe she came by the house, let me check her room." Ryan paused and looked at Sharpay who shook her head and he went on. "No she's not here man but she has been. It looks like some of her stuff has gone."  
_"Oh. But where did she go? What are we meant to do now?!"  
_"I don't know Troy, I don't know." Ryan looked at Sharpay who was indicating for him to hurry up. "Hey I gotta go Troy my dads calling me." Then he hung up.

Ryan looked at Sharpay, they were standing on a runway strip at a private airport quite far from where they lived. They had to get a taxi to get out there and they hadn't spoken since they left the house, he couldn't believe this was really happening. Sharpay wasleaving because of Zeke. One of Ryans fists balled up and he took a deep breath, Sharpay walked over to him as she had just been helping put her suitcases on the plane.

"Ryan this is it."

"Right, this really...is it." He sighed and hugged her tightly, she hugged him back and the twins stood in silence.

"You don't have to go." He said.

"Yes Ryan I do." She whispered. "Now remember our deal, mouth shut don't tell anyone."

"And remember our promise, write, talk, text, IM everyday." He said and she nodded with a smile. He kissed her gently on the cheek and she kissed him back with a little smile.

"Goodbye Ryan."

"Goodbye Sharpay. Call me when you land."

And then she walked away, Ryan wasn't even sure if she would ever return to Alberqurque, he didn't even know what to say to anyone who asked where she had gone. She had told him to say he didn't know and he would but people were eventually going to ask questions, try to find her or worse. Ryan knew Sharpay would be happy in London. It had the school of her dreams there and he knew she would make sure she would be attending. Ryan shrugged, at least he had somewhere to go on holiday now. Ryan felt the wind as he walked away and he heard the loud deafening noise of the plane taking off, he got into the taxi that had been waiting for them and shut the door. The plane drove down the runway and went into the air quickly. Ryan watched it out the window until it was all the way on the horizon, and then it vanished. He looked at the driver.  
"Take me home."

* * *

**...Thats it. I decided not to do an epilogue after all but this chapter is so long its kinda like a 2-in-1 thing. So I hope you all enjoyed the story and sorry if the end seemed quite...not so good. I TRIED OKAY!  
**Thank you so much for reviewing

**_Angel Of The Starz_**

**_Shoelace22_**

**_charmarctravis_**

**_LanaLang79_**

**_Baybee.Kayked.Fever_**

**_Mac'squeaky_**

**_.X. H a y l i i e .X._**

**_Anonymous 'Chel08'_**

**_Tryanistique-xx_**

**_zashleyalways_**

**_Nikki-4_**

**_xxzashleyforevaxx_**

**_teenagexdisaster_**

**_socceroxztroypatroxzgrl_**

**_Troypay'NZashleyLoveIsInTheAir_**

**_ZaShLeYhSm14_**

**_HSMFan4eva_**

**_Efron-Massey-Tisdale-Hudgens_**

**_Anonymous 'Tara'_**

**_Anonymous 'IceQueenRulez'_**

**_XBeautifulBabe405X_**

**_Jenny1991_**

**_DramaQueen121_**

**_matau_**

**_gen yuri_**

**_addictedtomusic_**

**_xofalling2deep_**

**_HSMRocksMySocks_**

**_Tammi92_**

**Thanks so much, all you guys rock so hard! And don't forget to read the sequel when it comes. But for now occupy yourself with the other stories I'm doing in between. Luv yas all.**

**GOODBYE  
Coop**

**XxX**


End file.
